Terror In Trenton
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: Babe HEA, in first chapter. Seems like 'some' of the Burg's most famous residents are in for a Rude Awakening since they have made an enemy of those that deliver death. A/U. Come Join the Few, The Proud and the Most Revengeful on their own 'mission' to take out the trash in Trenton. A Rangeman Familia Story, No one messes with The Rangeman, dontcha' know that?
1. Chapter 1

Terror in Trenton...

Joe Morelli never paid attention to any of the Rangeman. Always thinking that they were the 'thugs' he called them every day. He had never gotten over the fact that who he thought was _**his woman**_ was now someone else's. Rangeman were just a piece of shit on his shoe that needed to be scraped off.

Never mind that the woman he _**thought he loved**_ was now seriously dating the 'love of her life', who just happened to be Carlos Manoso...aka Ranger. Stephanie Plum had done the one thing that drove a stake in Morelli's heart; she gave up her apartment and moved lock, stock and barrel in with the crazy Cuban mercenary. Steph had finally grown a backbone and quit listening to her mother rant and rave at her, choosing not to go over to her childhood home anymore. Word in the 'Burg had it that Steph,

her Grandma and Dad were hanging out at Rangeman, did nothing but fuel the flames of envy even higher.

_**Not paying attention to his surroundings was what got Morelli killed**_.

After all, who is really gonna check the rooftops surrounding the police station anyway? Morelli had just left and was on his way to his car. Rage was simmering inside him. Hearing what he did, even second hand set his temper off and a hole in the wall of the locker room. All courtesy of his fist, not to mention the famous Morelli temper. Whispers at work had grown to an epidemic level, finally Eddie had to show him the head lines...

_**Carlos Manoso, CEO of Rangeman Inc. had just married Stephanie Michelle Plum in an undisclosed location. No word on when or if they would be returning to Trenton at this time.~~~~**_ courtesy of the Trenton Times News.

Joe had been stalking Steph, ever time she showed up in station, he was there. Ever chance he got, he stopped her car. Yelling. Arms waving in the air. Spittle flying from his mouth. Nothing he said ever got a response from Stephanie. _**"You think you're too good for me now, is that it? We belong together, and the sooner you REALIZE that, the better off YOU WILL BE.'**_

Morelli had never understood that Rangeman took care of their own. Visual and audio cameras and microphones were used all the time. Especially in the SUV's assigned to Steph. By this time Steph had developed her own version of 'blank face' and never even acknowledged Joe. Looked right thru him, which led to more spittle flying as Morelli could _**never find anything to arrest her for. **_

Thwarting Morelli every step of the way, Steph only carried paperwork to and from the TPD, and only if she was in the area. Not a bounty hunter anymore, she was content to have a quiet life, living with the man of her _**dreams.**_.

While the man of her _**nightmares **_kept on pressuring her. Everyone at Rangeman saw what was happening, listened in on the harassment, and resolved to stop it _**by any means necessary.**_

Using a high powered rifle and scope, _**whoever**_ it was, blended perfectly into the background. Taking their shot thru the rifle scope, the shooter scored a direct hit. Having a silencer on the high powered rifle made it easy to slip away. _**It was the perfect kill shot, from the back of the head and out his eyeball, the bullet was destroyed on impact. **_ Morelli fell silently onto the pavement, dropping between two cars, never knowing it was his own hubris that caused his death, thinking he was better than any man out there.

Turns out, this was only a taste of what's to come in Trenton.

Wanna Know More?

How bad you wanna know?

leave a review and we'll talk.

_**a/n not mine...thanks Cindy Lou for reading it and letting me know what you think.**_

_**P.S. Welcome to Atlantic City will be landing with beta so I can post, very soon. Like in a couple of days soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Be Prepared.

The Ranger Creed

**Recognizing** that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of my Ranger Regiment.

**Acknowledging** the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster and fight harder than any other soldier.

**Never **shall I fail my comrades. I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one-hundred-percent and then some.

**Gallantly** will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well-trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.

**Energetically ** will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country.

**Readily** will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission though I be the lone survivor.

Rangers Lead The Way!

—Ranger Handbook SH 21-76[2]

This was the creed Rangeman lived by and sometimes even died by. Posted on every wall in all the Rangeman buildings, sometimes it seemed like everyone tapped that creed before walking into their CO's office.

_**What Started All The Terror...Two Weeks Prior...3rd Person POV.**_

No one took it harder the night Steph had a talk with the men, than the Trenton men in particular. It went out via conference feed to the buildings all in the Rangeman network. Standing in her outfit of Rangeman black down to the black opal for her engagement ring, right next to wedding ring, Steph looked in the camera and told everyone how she was feeling at that moment in time.

It was something that brought a tear to even the most hardened men.

_**" Carlos and I have decided to step back from Rangeman for awhile. I can't go anywhere in this town without someone saying something or doing something to make their point. And I don't mean in a nice way either. Everyone in this town needs to get their own lives, and somehow no one is listening to what I tell them. **_

_**The chief of police can't even slow Morelli down, and he's a police officer for pity sake. I hate not being able to leave this building and go out and see my friends. Although I must say I seem to only have two left these days. And that's Mary Lou, my best friend and Eddie down at the P.D. Everyone else just wants to chime in on my life and berate me for the choice I have made. So, maybe if I don't come back, SOMEONE ELSE can feel the pain instead of me. I can't say when you will see me again BUT I can tell you sometime in the future WE WILL RETURN FOR GOOD. I love each and everyone of you, and traveling to different offices has made me realize I do have some merry men, everywhere to call on. I just feel like it isn't really safe for me here in Trenton anymore with everyone gunning for me all the time. The phone calls happen no matter how many times we change my number, people popping up where I am, my nerves are shot, to tell the truth.**_

_**There isn't anything anyone has done wrong AT ALL. So don't go thinking that. Even I know that 'Never shall I fail a comrade' is a vow each of you take personally. It's just that these particular folks love to gossip more about me and just damage the reputation of this fine company. And if there is anything I can do to protect the men of Rangeman I will do. I can say to each one of you it is for the sake of Rangeman, and our marriage that Carlos and I have made this decision."**_

_**Tears were running down many of the faces openly, the men having a hard time letting Steph go from their lives. The daily conference calls just wouldn't be the same without their company spokeswoman there to represent the face of Rangeman. Ella and Luis had taken this especially hard, Stephanie had become their daughter almost from the first time they met. Ella always wanted children and being 'house mom' to everyone here, she and Luis got their wish. When Steph came along, their joy was doubled. It was almost like she was family to Luis and Ella, and now she was being driven away from her home on the seventh floor. Ella had been out and about in Trenton. She heard the gossip, and the source it came from. She told it all to Tank and the rest of the men in meetings that Steph did not know about, and Ranger could care less. He was getting away with his wife, and if it made her happy...well, then he was overjoyed to do this.**_

Most everyone except those in front of the client monitors were there that day. The day the heart and soul of Rangeman left for who knows how long, never mind who knows where. Tank was now in charge, and plans had already been formed in getting them back on the seventh floor where they belonged. Watching the helicopter taking off for 'destination unknown' made their resolve even stronger. It was time to smite the enemy...and they had a list to get started from.

Ideas were floated up and down the east coast, office to office. Never had the men of Rangeman been so focused in such a personal way as this mission was.

_**It was time to put a stop to those that caused damage to their girl. Stephanie Manoso belonged to Rangeman just as the crew of Rangeman (no matter the location) belonged to her.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PRESENT TIME xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Just like it takes a village to raise a child, it takes mountains of gossip to sift through to make sure all the bases are covered.

The reports of the 'problem makers' had all filed into Tank's office. Little by little information was in coming in.

Trenton was organizing itself into three teams now.

One to monitor all security clients.

One to do their bond work.

And the other you ask? Ah yes that third team that really 'isn't there' was busy taking care of those on the much guarded list.

The list that only a few people had. If you weren't assigned to it, it did not exist.

Better yet, _**it was the third team of Rangeman Trenton that was closely guarded. For those team members were the ones making sure that Stephanie Manoso came back home where she belonged.**_

_**By any means necessary.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie POV.

I had a shit for hell day. Captain Juniak was on my ass for not being able to find Morelli all day. Here it was quitting time, and I was headed for my car. I was just glad I wasn't too late to get home, the boys had a game to get to at 4:30 and here it was five minutes till 4. I stepped it up, crossing over to get to my car. Another reason was that I had heard over the radio that Joyce _**the skank**_ was on her way in with Norvil Thompson. I will be damned if I help that bitch out. She was always on me about something. Usually it had to do with her and being naked. I could barely hold my vomit back the first time she said that. Luckily she had Morelli taking care of all those **'needs'** of hers. Till he gets caught that is. Which he will sooner or later. Joe just couldn't get over the fact that Steph has moved on without him in her life. _**As If.**_ As if she really wanted to be a housewife? Are you kiddin' me? To a Morelli man? Get real.

I had to get out of there before she showed up. Joyce could just swing around and take Norvil in the side door, away from me. I didn't want to see that mess she would be wearing or hear him yelling. Crazy bastard. Joyce was in my bad books cause of what she did to Steph in the past and what she's been up to in the present as well. As far as I'm concerned her and Morelli deserved each other.

Last night, I had ran into Tank and some tatted man I found out was Hector..as in THE Hector. The one you never want to piss off Hector. I told him what I had heard about Joyce and Morelli, and what their plans were to make 'that Plum Bitch pay' according to Joyce anyway. Since Steph quit working for Vinnie, it was now up to Lula and Joyce to bring in the FTA's. Seems like neither one of them appreciated the betting pools either. Turns out one of the bets involved Lula's Spandex stretching out and popping open. And it did. She had been tussling with Eula to walk to the Police Station as Steph always gave her a ride. Lula refused to do that, give an old lady a ride.

Geez. Eula resisted Lula pulling on her arm and when she was about to fall, Eula grabbed ahold of Lula's neon green spandex top and I'll be damned if the thing didn't pop off.

Another bet won by Big Dog. There was even more of the 'Plum Bitch' I reported to Tank about. Lula was starting to make trouble for my cousin any which way she could. That was something that Steph didn't need to know. I knew telling Tank was the same as Ranger so it was all good.

I was getting out my car keys when I noticed the time, a couple seconds before 4, I just had a few seconds to spare till the great hour arrived. I had timed the traffic to get home, and thankfully I would make it. I dropped the keys and went to pick them up when I saw it.

An eyeball.

Not just any eyeball.

Not a kids play toy.

But a real brown eyeball.

I checked my watch ..._**4 PM exactly.**_ I raised my cell phone to call the station when I heard the gun shot.

Crap, I looked at my watch again. _**Still 4 pm. At least I can be specific when asked for the time right?**_

NOW WHAT?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N...sadly not mine

I've sent this to a couple of people to get their ideas, and thankfully they helped me shape this from a less than ten chapter story into something that is steadily growing.

so you might want to thank Christibabe and MiaMoyes for their help...and if I can get a thumbs up from LilyGhost its all good right?...**and yes Atlantic City is at my beta's right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Just How Many Dead Folks Are There?

**Previously;**

**Eddie Pov**

An eyeball.

Not just any eyeball.

Not a kids play toy.

But a real brown eyeball.

I checked my watch ..._**4 PM exactly.**_ I raised my cell phone to call the station when I heard the gun shot.

Crap, I looked at my watch again. _**Still 4 PM. At least I can be specific when asked for the time right?**_

NOW WHAT?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

Eddie couldn't believe what he was looking at, or seeing for that matter. A brown eye looking at him. Snapping on a pair of gloves from his pocket, he scooped up the eyeball and put it in an evidence bag. One of the many rules Juniak enforced was always _**Be Prepared. 'Looks kind of deflated, not round so much, but where have I seen this eye before?' **_Eddie thought to himself.

Dropping to his knees when he heard that gun shot, he found the owner of the eyeball, laying directly behind his car.

_**'Joe Morelli. Hell to the No! Him? The Pedazo de mierda that has been driving us all crazy with his obsessions for Stephanie? (piece of shit) Could the day be even more messed up?**_ ' with a sigh he knew his day just got a lot longer.

Eddie knew he wouldn't be making his son's game, so he called Shirley to let her know he was going to be busy after all. She took it without a complaint as she heard over the police scanner the shooting. Knowing her husband was all right was all that she needed to know. Shirley also provided Eddie with the gossip around town about Stephanie. No one ever paid attention to the police officer's wife as she went about her daily life, choosing to ignore her all the way around. People talked around Shirley, she was such a good mother and wife, they could tell her everything or anything. Which they did. And which Shirley passed onto her husband, after all, it was family business.

_**Which was a mistake on their part. Family was Family, no matter what.**_

No one knew that Shirley had a job working from home, as a matter of fact she was the one who wrote the weekly gossip sheet that came out ever Wednesday with the grocery ads in the _**Trenton Times.**_ Shirley 'just happened' to be around when Lula's spandex top broke, which led to an article titled ' _**Whose The Fool Bounty Hunter Now**_?' and detailed everyone of Lula's mishaps since she started bringing in FTA's. Joyce wasn't spared anything either. All of her humiliations were laid out for Trenton to read. A running total was kept on Joyce and just 'whom' she was seeing at the time. Making her even more livid when the 'Plum Bitch' up and quit Vinnie's. Now she barely had time to catch a breather, she was too busy chasing FTA's.

Steph and Ranger gave Shirley 'off the record' comments, telling her that after one date in Atlantic City, they finally gave in and admitted just how much in love they were. Deciding to take the plunge right then and there, they came back to Trenton Mr. and Mrs. Carlos Manoso. Shirley and Eddie had always supported Steph, quietly in the background. Letting it slip about Morelli's truck being at the motel, with the '**skank'** on certain days. Photographs were printed off, and every time Morelli stopped Stephanie in her Rangeman SUV, a picture just happened to appear right when he was getting ready to rant and rave at her. All the while it was being recorded and videotaped by her Merry Men.

Now, Eddie's wife knew of the shooting but couldn't do a damn thing about it, except take their sons to the game and _**listen to what was being said.**_

Eddie slowly stood up, focusing on what exactly he was seeing. A Morelli with a stunned expression on what was left of his face. The gaping hole in the side of the face, that normally would hold his eyeball, half his forehead was kinda hanging there as well.

_**He couldn't help himself, the bile was rising in his throat, and luckily he just avoided hitting his own shoes with it, but it ended with Eddie's projectile vomit landing on Morelli's lap.**_

_**Hearing footsteps running towards him, Eddie pulled his gun only to see Juniak standing there. **_

_**"What the hell, Eddie? I come out to find Joyce and Norvil dead on the receiving dock, only to hear about a dead body here with you. " He looked around and continued,"Holy Fuck, is that Morelli?" Juniak asked. "And what the hell is that on his groin area? "**_

Eddie looked at his boss, with a slight grimace on his face, " I couldn't help it Chief, not with seeing that, or what's left of Morelli's face. How could Norvil and Joyce both be dead? I only heard one shot," Eddie said.

"Armor piercing is what it looks like, Joyce got it first, looking like Morelli does now, then it exited Joyce and went on and hit Norvil in the head as well. What the hell is going on in Trenton? _**I want a total blackout here, no comments for the papers. Anything to be discussed will be in house only, Understood? I am going have you run point Eddie, with myself second in command on this one."**_

'Shit' Eddie thought, 'There goes family time.'

Juniak turned around and headed off towards the other bodies after giving Eddie the orders that all vacation was canceled until this was solved. Every man was to hit their informants up, trying to see what Morelli was working on, whose files Joyce had. Everyone knew Norvil, he had a long record all for misdemeanors though, which is why Vinnie bonded him out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rangeman quietly listened to the police scanners going off. No one walking in off the elevator could ever tell this used to be a warm enviornment. Meetings had been canceled, not rescheduled. Not since Stephanie left, had there been laughter or even a smile. There was no reason for that emotion, not now anyway. The air was almost charged with electricity, you could feel it radiating off the men. Determination was etched on everyone's face. It didn't matter which office it was . Boston. Miami. Trenton. It was all the same.

_**Everyone wanted Stephanie to come back to them.**_

Each office willingly sent a team to help out Trenton with their own 'project'. Men that could blend in but have the special skills needed to help out for the immediate future.

_**Someone was helping eliminate the problem, the only question was Who The Lucky Bastard Was.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After seeing Morelli's body being loaded up on a stretcher, Eddie went back into the station and grabbed a shower with a clean set of clothes. Hitting up the coffee pot for a fresh cup, he set about his duties.

_**All available officers are to check in at the station to get their new assignments. Vacation canceled. Report within one hour.**_

Somehow Eddie's message flashed on the walls of the Rangeman Conference Room as well, thanks be to maybe one of their hackers known for _**'certain skills**_' to keep everyone informed.

Suddenly voices were heard on the Rangeman speakers., " Eddie I don't have to tell you how important it is for this to stay in house do I? Not a leak anywhere, you and I will be the only ones in the loop. I don't want it getting **out that the bullet that hit those two was armor piercing." ** Juniak told Eddie. "We have never seen these types of bullets here before,** I **called some of my friends in New York City, these are used by gangs up there mainly on cops as targets, so keep your head down and watch yourself," Juniak concluded.

_**Who knew the hacker of Rangeman could also activate microphones from across town. It helped to know folks that know folks dontcha agree?**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were plenty of cars around the Morelli home, to let Eddie and Juniak know that the word had already gone out.

Joe Morelli was dead. As his fellow officer, Eddie got the duty to go. As his boss, Juniak had the chore of telling Angie Morelli her son was dead.

Knocking on the door, both men were surprised to see Angie herself answer the door. They didn't expect to see her personally, thinking she would be overcome with grief. Instead the Matriarch of the Morelli family seemed to be at peace with what happened.

"Come in, come in Gentlemen," Angie told them, "May I get you a drink?" The manners that were drilled into Angie Morelli's head ever since she could walk were out in full force today.

With of a shake of their heads, both men declined and merely followed Angie into her kitchen, where she ruled the house in the heart of the home. Pulling up chairs to her Formica kitchen table, Juniak started to talk, "Mrs. Morelli, please know we **have deep regards for you and your family in relation to your son's death. **We are doing everything we can think of to bring your son's killer to justice. Eddie here is looking into the cases he was working on, did **Joe **ever mention his work load to you?" Juniak asked.

"No, Joey never talked about work. I hadn't seen him much, but we did talk on the phone every day. It was always about what was going on here at home and in the family," Angie said. Her face was stoic, not betraying what she was really feeling.

"Mrs. Morelli, if you can think of anything please call me, anytime day or night," Eddie said as the men stood up to leave.

With a nod of her head acknowledging, Angie escorted the two officers to the front door, seeing them out.

The door clicked shut behind them and eyes were watching behind the neighborhood curtains as the two men drove off.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N. Not Mine.**

**you know this is all A/U right? I mean Shirley has a job, and works from home. How well do any of us really know her anyway?**

**Go Shirley Go !**

**Turns out Christi has a yellow pen after all to clean this mess up...and the gaping hole didn't bother Lily Ghost so its all good, right?**

_**Pedazo de Mierda-Piece of Shit...spanish translation.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Eddie Hits A Wall.

**Eddie POV.**

**Fuck Me**.

It's been almost three days now since I saw daylight. Three days of not seeing my kids, or my bed. I'm just damn glad Shirley has time to bring me some food and clean clothes each day. I'm tired of sleeping on a cot, tired of drinking this stale ass coffee, and right now I don't give a shit about who killed anyone.

I've hit up every snitch I have in this damn town, tracked down any lead that has been called in and have not one freakin clue.

**Nothing.**

**Nada.**

Whoever killed Morelli, Joyce and that Norvil, is damn good. All three were hit from long distance, had to be. Sharpshooter at the bare minimum, and I don't have a clue what they have in common, yet. Sooner or later something will break, it's just gonna take some time.

Shirley wanted to tell me something. I could read it in her eyes, they were dancing with the excitement that she gets only one of two times (** when we're naked or when she hears something).**

Trouble is, I can't leave this place just yet to call her. Juniak is out and about hitting his sources so I'm the one stuck at the station. I already had my promotion to Deputy Chief before this hit, so my job isn't on the line. I just wish I had something else to show for my time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shirley POV.**

**I was on my way home from seeing Eddie when I had an idea. I so wanted to tell him what I'd overheard at the deli. It was just too juicy to pass up. And since I couldn't tell him in person, I did the next best thing, I wrote it up for my newspaper and already emailed it into my boss to hit in tomorrow's paper.**

**Just who was overheard at a very public place saying; ' looks like someone is taking out the trash in this town. Glad Morelli and Joyce got it, their STD results came back and I heard Mario was busy at the pharmacy filling everyone's meds. Wonder how Angie's gonna feel about her son NOW? '** Laughter was heard from both the speaker and their companion also standing in line.

Stay Tuned.

Can I go on record as saying I love my job? Sure, I married my sweetie and we do have three boys, but the best part of my life? **Eddie is my best friend to this very day.** Usually housewives in this town stick together. The just keep house; they never use their brains anymore. Well I get paid for just telling what I hear. Who would have thought it?

I've always enjoyed my own little trifecta of a life. The girls I grew up with I've known forever. Me, Stephanie, and Mary Lou. No one knew just how many times the three of us had been on the phone. Once Steph got Hector to set up the security around it all, we are able to patch into a three way phone call. It was great. I felt horrible for everything Morelli did to Steph, total humiliation. Mary Lou and I stayed home from Prom that year with Lenny and Eddie and had our own party with Steph in my mom's basement. That was the least we could do for our bff. Helen Plum deserves the title **'Bitch Mom Forever'** we gave her. The only other mother to tie with her would be Angie Morelli. Jesus they are lost in their own little world of a Morelli marriage happening between Steph and Joe.

That's how I got the scoop on Steph and Carlos being married. Google Chat. Thanks to Hector setting it up, I now was up to date on everything web related. Who would have thought that I was the one to blow the lid off that happening? **This town rocked with THAT news.** All of a sudden folks that knew Mary Lou and I were calling for the scoop.

'No Comment' was what was heard from us.

**Oh ye of little faith**. Trenton doesn't know who it is reporting the gossip sheet, but I always tell what I hear, just don't name names is all. Those folks know I am talking about them all right. They just don't know it's me, little Shirley from Trenton High School.

**It pays to be Underestimated. Especially In This Town.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unknown POV.**

My life is over.

I thought for sure what we had was going to last forever. Hearing about what he had done, had my heart clenching and my depression settle deep into my life. If nothing else, I'd thought that our work relationship would last. I guess we were never right for each other. Why was it, no matter what I wanted to happen it never did?

When he was chasing around after her, I had to be satisfied with just being on the outskirts of his life, it was all it could be, watching him from afar. It seems like I couldn't go anywhere without hearing his name.

Why did I have to fall in love with someone who always looked right through me, but when it came to work, I was called.

I'd decided just to live my life for me. What a laugh! No sooner had I made that decision, then word was racing through the 'Burg about what he'd done. Although I'd decided to live without him as my other half, the pain in my heart was laying me low. That's why I was sitting here, learning to take deep breaths. Maybe I can start to relax and live in the now.

Sitting here on the park bench, something has me on edge. I scan the park. There's a couple playing with their dogs, the ice cream vendor I'd visited on my arrival, and a jogger or two straggling through every now and then.

**What was it? Why did I have a feeling of doom?**

**Looking up, something caught my eye on that roof across the street.**

**Two shadows, one standing straight up, one kneeling .**

**A shooter and their back-up is the first thought that goes through my mind.**

**Aiming for me, I feel it in my gut.**

**Suddenly, I realized just WHO had been doing the killing, and WHY it was my turn to die.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Eddie POV.**

The intercom came to life; " All available units. Shots fired in the park. Woman down. Proceed with caution."

**Jesus Christ, the Chief is gonna have a fit.**

Running out to my car, I am just thankful Shirley is home, safe and sound. Hearing her voice just now on my cell phone is such a relief.

I'm glad the park isn't too far away, I can already see the crowd gathering. Folks are too scared to roll the woman over, leaving the crime scene alone for once.

Snapping on my gloves, I observe no bleeding from the head. Thank Christ, it might not be the same shooter.

Rolling the body over, I hear a gasp torn from my mouth…

**Who the hell would want to kill HER? And what the hell does this A letter mean? **

**Now, I'm not THE expert on THIS kind of shooting, but it looks like buckshot to me.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

a/n not mine

**Many thanks go to Christi for her ideas to make this more fun to read**

**and Elaine for the beta check and her lovely red pen...**

**who got dead is my ? to you**

**Take a step back and think of who it could be...cause whoever you think it is, I can almost promise you its not...**

eye roll….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Rangeman Response.

**A/N ** Christibabe has taken time out of her own writing to help me make this story better and I mean way better than what I had planned, so you need to hit her up and thank her…. (Margaret's being modest. Don't let her get away with it. She has a wonderful imagination and it's a privilege working with her.)

Previously ;

**Who the hell would want to kill HER? And what the hell does this A letter mean?**

**Now, I'm not THE expert on THIS kind of shooting, but it looks like buckshot to me.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone at Rangeman heard the call go out. " All available units. Shots fired in the park. Woman down. Proceed with caution."

There was absolute silence on the floor. Waiting. Waiting for what was next to come over the speakers.

"White female. Age mid 30's. Dead on Arrival. Send the 'bus' for transport." Radio silence went dead after that. Which led to the channel being switched over to the office Eddie was currently residing in as Deputy Chief..

Joe Juniak's voice could be heard saying, "I mean it Eddie. We need to think of the common denominator in all this mess. First, there was Morelli, which I would put down to a jealous husband. Morelli was screwing anything that walked since Stephanie dumped him."

Juniak paced over to the window inside the small office. He peered through the glass as if the answers were somewhere out there. "Joyce would be a tossup, she's screwed over half the men in this town, and most of the husbands, thankfully none from the Burg. Of course, Norvil was just a pain in the ass to bring in, and no one's going to cry over the fact they no longer have to worry about him throwing food at them."

He turned from the window, looking back over to Eddie. "Now we have this woman. I don't get what she has to do with anything. What do we even know about her? She works here in town. I've seen her around." Without waiting for a response, he shook his head. "I've never seen her out socially with anyone, though. She's kept to herself, I got nothing to go on here myself. Start working your contacts Eddie, it's your turn to get out and beat the streets, "

Juniak was livid about all the killings. Pretty soon there wouldn't be a soul left in this town.

Eddie sat in his office chair, feet up on his desk, staring after his boss. He picked up his cell phone and called home.

"Honey, how are you and the boys? "

Pause. "Good Good, look maybe it would be better for you and the boys to stay inside for the next couple of days. Listen. Listen Shirl, I know it will be hard with the season going on but I have a feeling school and sports are gonna get cancelled soon enough. I'll try to make it home, the boss is sending me out to talk to folks. Well, one of the _**people I most want to see and talk to are you and my family. See you soon. (Pause.) Love you too, honey."**_

Eddie had closed the door to his office and the Rangeman speakers went dead.

Life had been going on for the most part at Rangeman. Everyone was on pins and needles to see what was going to happen next. And when were they going to find out who the dead body was. Only the killer and their team knew who it was, and since no one ever knew who the killer was to start with, everyone had to wait. And learn not to assume a one noticed when a figure or two joined them from the stairwell, it was almost like they had been there the whole time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Unknown POV.**

I lowered the shotgun that was specially modified so that when I fired, the buckshot would scatter in a specific pattern. It was a handgrip, and gas powered to reload, similar to an ar-15. My eyes hardened as I looked down at the body of the woman lying on the ground. She'd brought this on herself. I'd seen what she'd been doing. She should have left him alone when he'd told her to.

Pretty soon my 'mission' would be over. It was imperative that we get the soul of Rangeman back. That wasn't possible until every last person that ever made Stephanie suffer was dead. Who cares if they got buried or not?

I certainly didn't. I was fulfilling what needed to happen, and damn happy to do so. It was the least I could do for Ranger and Steph. Each of them gave so much of themselves to the business, helping it grow as if it were their own child. Not only that, but Stephanie had saved us all. Ever since the first day that Ranger brought her here. She'd brought us all back to life. Accepting us as we were. Never judging us or being afraid of us.

I don't claim to have all the answers, all I know is never again will folks mistreat Stephanie Manoso. They won't disrespect her or her marriage to Ranger.

If by some chance I find out about it, I will make sure it never happens again.

The day I'd walked into the break room on the fifth floor of the Rangeman building and had seen Stephanie sitting there, sobbing her heart out… she looked so broken hearted.

I'd had to try to find out what had happened to make her feel this way. She'd just given me a shake of her head and a watery smile, her eyes overflowing with tears.

I'd poured her a cup of coffee from the pot that had just finished brewing and rested a hand on her clasped hands. "Sometimes it helps to talk about it."

She'd smiled weakly, biting her lip as if she'd been weighing whether to share her burdens or not. After several seconds, she'd taken a deep breath and lifted her chin so our eyes met.

Taking a sip from the cup in front of her before carefully setting it on the table, she'd kept her eyes on the mug as she'd continued to hold it between her hands. "Between Joe's hounding me all over town, Joyce's snide comments, and Vinnie's making sure I get all the worst skips so Joyce doesn't have to deal with them, I'm getting worn down."

She took another drink, waiting until she'd set it back in front of her before going on. "It seems like every time I turn around, Connie and Lula are either trying to find out about Ranger and me getting naked and doing the nasty as Lula calls it, or they are gossiping about me. A couple of days ago, they actually called and told Joe I was at Pino's so he'd come and they could get pictures to post to facebook and twitter."

I'd watched as a tear slid down her cheek, my hands clenched as her pain ripped through my heart and soul. I'd continued to listen quietly, knowing she'd needed the release of telling me all of this.

She'd looked up at me and shook her head. "I shouldn't be burdening you with all of this."

I'd grinned at her and winked. "That's what friends are for. I think it's doing you a world of good. You just keep on talking."

She'd smiled, it wasn't her regular, knock you on your ass, smile, but I'd been relieved she was starting to come around.

She'd taken a deep sigh. "I ran into my..._mother _and Val today outside the meat market. It seems Val is blaming me that Albert left her and took the girls. She'd said that now Albert has custody of Lisa, and Daddy has custody of Angie and Mary Alice because she'd been declared unstable, she has nothing but time, to make sure I pay for stealing her husband's affections."

I'd raised my eyebrow at that, but remained silent because I'd known there'd be more that she needed to say.

She'd laughed hollowly, "I'd turned around from dealing with those two and who should I run into but Terri Gilman. She'd actually used her forefinger and thumb to make a gun and pretended to shoot me. I don't know why she's all bent out of shape. After all, she should have an open field with Joe. I'd think she'd be happy about that."

I'd squeezed the hand that was closest to mine, then I'd watched as she stood to walk over to the fridge and searched through the goodies everyone was always putting in there for her. She'd found a Boston Cream that I'd placed in there earlier with dire threats to all the guys if they'd dared to touch it.

Stephanie returned to the table and had set the platter with the rest of the donuts on the table before taking her seat again. Taking a bite, she'd chewed almost thoughtfully before her gaze returned to mine. She'd continued to tell me about the rest. The skip she'd had to go pick up, as well as all the other run-ins with people who excelled at making her miserable. I'd listened to every word, cataloguing it in my mind.

It seemed Stephanie was feeling threatened by these people every time she'd leave Rangeman.

That was it as far as I was concerned. If the police couldn't slow these degenerates down, I sure would.

I finished placing my weapon in it's carrying case and stood, making my way to the fire-door leading to the stairs. Soundlessly, I double-timed it to the bottom of the stairwell and headed out of the building to where the black SUV was parked three blocks away. I slipped into the vehicle and took out my list. Why I even bothered with a list when I had all the names memorized, I didn't know.

I was energized reading the names of the dead. What a rush it was to know my personal team and I are the ones responsible for all this, it was for the good of Stephanie Manoso and Rangeman. After all, aren't they one and the same?

I took a red marker and ran it through the first name on the list.

Morelli**…..An eye **

Then I moved down to the next name and put a red line through that one as well.

Joyce**…..4 an eye**

When I got to the third name on the list, I couldn't help the grin that graced my face. It seems I had an unexpected bonus. Oh, I'd intended to get to him...eventually. He'd annoyed me with the way he enjoyed targeting Stephanie every time she'd had to bring him in. I ran the marker through his name and then took the pen from the dash and wrote beside his name.

Norvil….**Plus one!**

I smiled as I looked at the next name on the list and wrote beside her name.

**A for arrogant, she thought she was indestructible, guess not **

**cause now she's just DEAD.**

I look down over the rest of the names on my list, and what I'd written beside each one. There were some that didn't have anything, yet. But soon I would come up with the perfect line. Once I did, I could mark them off and move on to the next. I was anxious to get to the last name on my list.

**Then we will get our little girl back home, where she belongs.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n not mine….. you know this is all a/u right?**

**LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

**KABOOM!**

"Thanks for seeing me again, Mrs. Morelli." Eddie said. Giving Joe's mom a smile, he gratefully took the cup of coffee that she had poured him. Asking both Bella and Angie together, Eddie hoped his voice didn't come off too demanding, " Is there any chance at all that either one of you know what Joe was working on? Any mention of a case? Maybe when he was talking on his cell phone while he was here?"

"**Wait just a minute, Eddie. I know you are deputy chief and all but there is no way my Joey was nothing but a good officer," Bella said. Pointing her finger at him, she continued on, "You better find my Joey's killer or I put the EYE on you, once and for all. You will be sorry if you don't find the killer. Sorry I say!" and with that announcement, Bella went to her room at the top of the stairs.**

"I'm sorry about her, Eddie but Joey was her favorite, if only he wasn't so impulsive at times, maybe he would actually be married and have given me grandchildren by now. I know, why don't you ask Helen Plum? After all, Joey ate dinner over there quite a bit when he wasn't here with us. That boy never learned his lesson, even when Stephanie got married. He kept being a fool thinking she would ever go to her mother's house after what Helen put her through when she married Ranger. You best start there, that's all I can say. I know he did keep company with that one woman, she was blonde but I haven't seen her around for a while now," Angie told Eddie. Walking him to the door once his coffee was finished, she struggled to keep the tears from falling as she thought of her poor little boy, shot dead by some madman.

"Thank you again for all your help," Eddie said walking down the steps.

As he moved toward his car, he stopped and scanned the area. Something was off here, even though it all looked normal, something was out of place. He could feel it, like danger was hiding just around the corner.

Deciding to make a stop before Helen's, Eddie caught Terri taking in groceries from her new car. Grabbing a bag from her, he followed her in to a nice airy kitchen, right off the back door. Looking around, he saw pictures of Terri and Joe through the years, junior high and high school football games where Joe was the star quarterback and Terri was head cheerleader, they were precisely positioned on her shelf.

On top of the T.V. was their homecoming picture where they were king and queen. Clearly a couple in love back then. But now?

Not so much. Morelli never let go of his fixation on Steph, and Terri, well she was the mob princess through and through.

"Terri, I gotta ask, the last time you saw Joe, did he mention anything at all going on at work? Any big case at all," Eddie said to the blonde. She was a platinum blonde like Angie Morelli described, down to a T.

"No, he didn't talk about work unless I was a liaison for my uncle, we had _other discussions _if you know what I mean, Eddie." There was a smile on her face as she said that. Was she remembering her lover? Or did she have a secret to make her grin like that?

"Ok Terri, just so you know, don't leave town. I got nothing here, but I just had to say that to someone here that can take a joke," Eddie said with a smile.

Terri's laughter followed him out to his car parked in the driveway.

Laughing to himself, Eddie got into the car and headed over to Helen Plum's house. It wasn't Frank and Helen Plum, not since Frank had moved out a while back. He now lived in a gated community housing area that just opened up on the other side of Trenton. Rangeman did the security and Steph bought him the house from her own money. Frank could now retire on his army pension and do nothing except hang around his lodge. It had been the talk of the burg, how fast that divorce happened. Once Helen made her views known just how unwelcome her youngest daughter was now that she 'married beneath her' Frank moved out the next day.

Pulling up to her house, Eddie noticed the area. Everyone else's yard looked great, Helen's was unkempt and had some weeds sticking out the cracks in the sidewalk. Frank's garage had a window broken out of it, like intruders got in.

'What the hell is going on here,' Eddie asked himself. 'I've never seen this place looking so shabby before now. Helen better pay someone to do the yardwork or the 'Burg is gonna rain down on her ass.'

Knocking firmly on the front door, Eddie was shocked when it opened up revealing Helen still in her nightclothes, reeking of booze. Eddie tried to hold his breath while nodding his head.

"Come in come in,' Helen said to him. The fumes had Eddie stepping back a little bit. 'No thanks, Aunt Helen. I was hoping you could tell me if Morelli ever talked about his cases when he was over here for dinner with you. Mrs. Morelli sent me over this way and said he was here in the evenings sometime."

"Suuuuurrrrrreeee he was here, but only for my pot roastttttttttttttt, I live alone now, Frank left meeeeee," the words slurred.

"Thanks Aunt Helen, go back inside," Eddie tried to leave.

Helen grabbed Eddie's arm, "He was such a good boy, he only wanted to marry Stephanie and give me grandbabies, is that soooooooo wrong?" Helen pulled Eddie close to her, blubbering as only drunken fools do.

"Now, now you know Stephanie is married now right?" Eddie felt like Helen was living in denial land. "They are on their honeymoon, everyone knows that."

Helen got red in the face at that comment and tried to stand up straight, but being drunk did something to her, causing her to lean to the side. "That was supposed to be THEIR honeymoon, not with that man of all people. He isn't one of us."

Before slamming the door on Eddie, Helen said, "Why don't you find the killer of that poor boy? Can't the police do anything right?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Eddie said walking off.

Crossing himself in prayer, Eddie gave thanks that Shirley never turned out like these 'Burg women. Gossip. Nasty. Drinking. Unkempt.

Nah, his Shirl was the love of his life, no matter what, it was them to the end.

**Inside the Plum House…**

"Who was that who just left, Mom?"

Helen Plum swirled around, nearly landing on the floor in her drunken stupor as she looked at her eldest child. She smiled in a goofy manner as she didn't have complete control of her reflexes. "At wahsh Edddddiiiee."

Val frowned, her eyes hardening. "What did he want?"

"He ad qu…qu…queshons about Jooooeey."

Val's forehead wrinkled. "Have they found a lead? Do they know who killed him?"

Helen shook her head, much like a shaggy dog would shake themselves when they were wet to dry themselves. "Nuh uh. Noideatall." She hiccupped.

Val glowered. "They better find this monster soon."

Helen hiccupped again and her eyes narrowed on her much loved daughter. "Whatchadoyourair?"

Val looked at her as if she'd spoken an foreign language for several seconds until understanding dawned and she preened, running a hand down her platinum blonde locks. "You like it? I decided to treat myself since that boob, Albert took my girls and moved out. Saying I'm an unfit mother… How dare _he_! If he hadn't fallen in love with that _bitch_!"

Helen's eyes widened and she was a bit afraid of Val at the moment. She remembered seeing that look of madness somewhere before…but where. It kind of reminded her of the way she'd looked the day she'd heard Stephanie had married that thug, Ranger. She'd been looking in the bathroom mirror when her mother had told her the news.

She went to move away from her daughter and suddenly the world went black.

**Across town...**

**"Coming, just a minute," Angie Morelli said as she opened the door. She saw Ralph the mailman. **

**"Hi, Mrs Morelli, I have a package for you, but it won't fit in the mailbox," Ralph said. **

**"Hold on will you, Ralph?" Angie told him. Going into her purse, she handed her favorite mailman a ten dollar bill. "Thanks for bringing it up to the door."**

**Tipping his cap, Ralph headed down the street. **

**Angie sat down on her loveseat and opened the box.**

**A scream tore out of her, loud enough to wake Bella, if she had her hearing aid in that is.**

**Blindly reaching for her cordless phone, Angie asked to speak to the chief, hysterically she told Juniak when he came on the line, not even giving her name...'there's a...a...EYE...'**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

_**Unknown POV.**_

_**'That's It! That's the connection between all these killings, it has to be. What am I gonna do? If that's the case, there is a whole lot of us in trouble. I have to get outta here. They have to be warned..."**_

_**Racing out to the car, I slipped in and set the vehicle in motion. I was glad that the police were out looking for Joe's killer and weren't around to give me a ticket as I raced to his mother's house.**_

_**Why I didn't connect the dots sooner was beyond me. I knew who it was now, though, and I just had to make sure I was able to warn everyone before the killer struck again.**_

_**Coming to a screeching halt in front of the Morrelli house, the thought of shutting the car off never crossed my mind as I barreled out of the car and headed to the front porch. I made it up the steps and had just put my foot on the porch, when…**_

_**KABOOM!**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a/n not Christi's or mine either**_

_**a/u you know that right?**_

_**LOL.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mass Funeral in Trenton**

**Unknown POV**

I sat down at my desk, booting up the computer in front of me. I smiled as I pulled up the

cameras at the funeral parlor that had at one time belonged to Con Stiva. I briefly glanced at the package setting beside the computer, addressed to Constatine Stiva. I smiled as I thought about the surprise waiting for him. Poor man. Thought he'd be going before the parole board, but that's one trip he'd never make. Alive, that is.

I turned back to the scene on the screen. It paid to know how to tap into resources without getting caught. I had the perfect view of the entire funeral home. Not that it was really necessary. All three caskets would be positioned into the main viewing area to make it easy on those attending.

The director of Happy Resting had made the decision to place what remains they could find from Angie and Bella Morelli in the same casket with Joe. Since they couldn't distinguish their remains from that of third other person killed in the blast, she was being placed in there as well.

Joyce and Norvil had "accidentally" been cremated, so they would be sharing the same casket. Tony Resting was hoping no one would find out he'd sent the two to the furnace. How he expected to keep it a secret was beyond me. After all, everyone would know that two people wouldn't fit in the same casket under normal circumstances.

That left the third casket, which would hold the woman killed in the park. My eyes narrowed as I thought about her. She'd thought of herself as Cat Woman, buying into what everyone else said about her. I'd seen her chasing after Ranger. He'd told her countless times he wasn't interested and she needed to move on. She chose not to listen. That last stunt she'd pulled, jumping into Ranger's arms and kissing him in front of Stephanie… That was the last straw.

Everything was set up nicely. The two Resting brothers were dressed in their tuxes and welcoming their guests. There were plates of cookies out for the mourners. Cookies?! I shook my head. Who would think of eating a snack while viewing dead people? I guess it took all kinds.

I grinned, straightening in my seat. Edna Mazur was walking into the funeral home with Sally Sweet and Randy Briggs. Looks like I was in for some entertainment.

**Grandma Mazur POV**

It was precisely seven p.m. when I walked into the funeral parlor with my escorts. We had everything all planned. Sally and Randy were going to help me get those caskets opened so we could all see what no one wanted us to see.

I smiled politely as I shook hands with Tony and Terry Resting. I did a mental eye roll as I thought of their names. Why did people insist on foisting names like that on twins? Why not let them have some individuality?

We ambled into the main viewing lounge and my eyes widened as I saw Vito Grizzoli sitting beside Anthony Morelli. Neither one of them looked happy, which made sense. Anthony had lost most of his family and Vito…he'd lost his little mob princess.

I motioned to the boys and we headed in. I was nearly to my target when I hear someone calling me.

"Yoooohoo! Granny! Over here!"

I looked around to see Lula waving a red scarf in the air trying to get my attention. She was wearing a bright red spandex dress that looked like it could burst at the seams any minute. Several of the men had their eyes glued in her direction as if waiting for the moment in time when that happened. I shuddered at the thought as I raised my eyes to her platinum blond hair that was sticking straight up in the air. She looked like she'd stuck her finger in a light socket and had gotten the shock of her life. She had enough makeup on her face to qualify her for a clown in the circus. I wondered if I could pretend I hadn't seen her and slink into the crowd.

Before I could act, Connie stepped up beside her and my eyes nearly came out of their sockets. She looked like she was auditioning for the part of Betty Boop as the bride of Frankenstein.

From beside me I heard Randy murmer, "Geez, Louise!"

I absently nodded my head.

The two vultures descended on us and I mumbled an aside, "Sorry, boys."

I was engulfed in Lula's massive arms and nearly hugged to death as she sobbed in my ear, nearly making me go deaf, as she asked, "What are we gonna do, Granny? It's not safe nowhere. The killer's gonna get us all!"

I could barely breathe, let alone get out of her clutches. If it wasn't for Sally, the Resting brothers might have been laying me out next. He pulled Lula's skirt away from her body and let it snap back. It was like getting snapped with a rubber band—only worse. Lula screeched and straightened up. As she did so, her fist came up and hit Connie in the nose and blood splattered out of Connie's nose and landed on Lula.

Lula started flapping her arms in the air, screaming, "I been hit! I been hit! The killer done got me. I been hit!"

Connie growled like a rabid dog and snarled, "You didn't get hit you dumb, moron! That's my blood on you because you broke my nose! Now get your ass over here and get me to the hospital!"

Lula stopped and folded her arms under her breasts. "I don't wanta leave. I wanta see the show and I aint leaving till it's over. Go take yoself to the hospital. Your old nose aint broken anyway."

Connie's eyes narrowed on Lula. "You're lucky I half like you or I'd be talking to the family right about now."

Lula's eyes bulged. "That's right! You're part of the family. The killer won't kill me as long as I'm with you."

Connie smirked. "That killer won't dare come after me."

There was a loud bang as the front door was thrown open and both Connie and Lula screamed, jumping as if they'd been shot. We all turned and there for all of Trenton to see was my daughter and oldest granddaughter.

Val was dressed in a barely there little black number that just covered all the essentials. Her walk seemed forced as she sashayed toward us ala Marilyn Monroe style swinging her hips.

I was shocked speechless to see my daughter. She was standing before me in a purple housecoat with a granny nightie underneath, and bunny slippers on her feet. Her hair was in curlers and she was swaying drunkenly.

Helen's face twisted as she moaned out, "Why me?!" She tried to take a step forward and lost her balance, teetering to the side. After a couple of seconds, she managed to right herself and continued, "My poor baby boy. Where's my Joey?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stumbled away. I turned to the boys and sighed. "At this rate, we could walk right up to the caskets and no one would notice."

Sally's eyes gleamed. He glanced over to where Lula and Connie were huddled together, trying to recuperate from the scare when Helen banged the front door into the wall. "I think I have an idea for a distraction."

I smiled. "I knew I could count on you two." I looked around. "Let's get this show on the road."

**Unknown POV**

I couldn't help laughing as I watched the antics of Stephanie's grandma. I was also amused as I watched and listened to the people around them. Connie had finally gotten herself cleaned up and she and Lula were jumping at every noise. It seems that Connie wasn't as sure about the killer not daring to set their sights on her.

My eyes widened as I saw Sally Sweet close in on Lula's position. He stepped behind her and carefully took hold of her skirt and halter top. Then taking hold of Connie's top, he stuck a clamp on the material and hooked it up to the heavy pulley system—situated on the stand beside them—letting the heavy metal fall to the ground as he hurried away. I had a feeling about what would happen. Sure enough, Sally had just gotten back to where Mrs. Mazur was standing when Lula yelled.

"AHHHHHHH! Help! They got me! Someone help! The killer's got me!"

I burst out laughing as I watched Lula's clothes being pulled down her body from the force of the clamp being pulled. When her breasts popped out for all to see I groaned, thinking I was going to need brain bleach to get the sight of that out of my mind.

It seemed like every man present was surrounding the two women. Connie fared a bit better since she at least had a skimpy bra on under her blouse so her chest wasn't totally bare.

Steph's grandma wasted no time. She hot footed it to the Morelli casket and the lid was up in seconds. Not stopping, she moved to Joyce's casket where it was necessary for Sally to use a crowbar to pry the lid up. It took several minutes with that lid, as if it had been soldered shut. I smiled knowingly. It seems the rest of Trenton was going to see what I already knew.

Sure enough, the trio managed to get that lid up as well. As they peered inside, I heard the excited gasp as they became aware of just what happened to Joyce and Norvil post-mortem. Not wasting anymore valuable time, the three moved to the other casket in the room. I felt the anticipation mount as I waited for them to learn what to this point, only I knew.

Sally was the one to voice what all three must be thinking. "What the fuck is cat woman doing in there?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A/N

hope you liked it...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ranger's POV**

Closing the file, I set it carefully on my desk as I considered everything I'd just learned. I glanced briefly at my watch, noticing it was the scheduled time. I turned my attention to the computer in front of me and logged into my email account. I had one waiting in my inbox. Clicking on it, I waited for it to open. Short and to the point, just how I liked it. I read…

**An eye for an eye. Plus one.**  
** A for arrogant, she thought she was indestructible, guess not, cause now she's just DEAD.**  
** Ring-a-round the rosy, pocket full of posy, ashes, ashes, we all fall down.**

I opened the middle drawer of my desk and took out the black envelope. Carefully removing the piece of paper inside, I set the single sheet down in front of me. I picked up the red marker and drew a line through Morelli's name, as well that of his mother and grandmother. The third line told me the two women as well as the mob princess had been taken out. I felt no remorse as I marked off Jeanne Ellen's name. Arrogant fit her to a T. Of course Norvil was the plus one. My gaze went to the write-up in the paper. I smiled as I thought about Joyce and Norvil being "accidentally" cremated. Looks like karma bit them both in the ass.

I turned back to the computer screen, my gaze going once again to the last part of the message.

**Three blind mice. Three blind mice. See how they run. See how they run.**  
** They all ran after the farmer's wife, Who cut off their tails with a carving knife,**  
** Did you ever see such a sight in your life, as three blind mice.**

I smiled, knowing that soon those who'd made my Babe's life a living hell were paying with their own lives. I leaned forward and clicked on the reply box. With a minimum of effort, I typed in, _The __**junk**__ in the yard is overflowing. Time to __**man**__ up and take out the trash._

Pressing the send, I logged off and shut the computer down. Carefully maneuvering the paper back into the envelope, I placed it back in the desk and locked the drawer before standing and heading out to find Stephanie.

**Lula's POV**

When the alarm sounded, I bolted up in bed and looked around. My heart was beating a mile a minute 'cause any little noise was making me think the killer had found me. I don't know why I was so convinced this killer wanted me dead, but I had talked to madam Zelda and she'd told me danger was around every corner.

I took care of my morning ritual, having just enough hot water to finish washing me off after I wore out the shower head, then took a look at myself in the mirror. The bright orange spandex outfit fit me like a glove and I looked just as beautiful as always. I went to pat the top a my hair and damn near stabbed myself the points were so hard. Boy when Jinny Lou said this sucker would stick like glue she knowed what she was talking about. I looked down at the bright orange, five inch FMPs I was wearing and bit my lip. If I had to do any chasing today I might want to take along another pair a shoes to do my running in. I smiled as I thought about the gun in my purse and decided I'd just shoot anybody that had a mind to yell and just went with the shoes I had on.

Making my way into the kitchen, I jerked the fridge door open and peered inside, trying to decide what I should fix me for breakfast. There were so many decisions but I didn't feel like cooking. Then I remembered I had me a ten dollar bill in my purse and I could stop on the way to the office and get me something from the drive-through at the golden arches. Oh wait! If I got it and took it to the office, that leech, Connie would want some of my food, thinking it was her right to eat my food I buy with my hard earned money. No way was I takin' that bus. I'd just park in the lot and eat, then I'd go to the office. That'll work fine.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. I made it to the top of the stairs when there was a loud _yeow_.

I jumped a mile and somehow lost my footing. I tried to right myself but ended up going head over heels down the three flights of stairs and landing at the bottom with my dress over my head. There was a scream and I sat upright, panicking that I'd fallen right at the killer's feet. I hurried to get my dress back down around me were it belonged and saw my downstairs neighbor standing there glaring at me.

Looking up at her, I glared. "Don't know what yo problem is. I'm the one who nearly fell ta their death. That yor rickety cat caterwauling and scaring people? I should sue your skinny white ass."

Miss skinny neighbor lifted her chin and looked down her nose at me. "I'll counter sue on account of you nearly landed on my Horace."

Horace? My eyes widened as I remembered her telling me about the new pet she got a few weeks back. "I thought Horace always stayed in his cage."

She got flustered. "Normally he does, but my son forgot to latch the aquarium tightly and Horace got out. I'd just found him, when you came barreling down the stairs like a herd of elephants, and nearly gave us both a heart attack when you almost landed right on him."

I started looking around wildly trying to find the bugger. Nothing I hated worse than scaly, slimy snakes unless it was giant hairy spiders. That's when I spotted Horace. He was lying right on my leg. All nine inches of his slithering body. I started flapping my arms ta get him off and screaming. Next thing I know, something hard hits me alongside the head and DeLottie—Horace's mommy owner—tells me to stop the histrionics.

In my efforts to get that slimy thing away from me, my hand happened to get under the ugly looking snake and he went flying. DeLottie caught him and held him like a baby. She started crooning soothingly to him as she turned back to her apartment. "Come on little Horace poo. We better take you to the vet and make sure the mean old hag didn't give you any diseases. We know who's been visiting her, don't we. We'll at least till someone went and shot the eye out of him. I hope you didn't get rabies from your contact with it."

When her door closed, I brushed myself off and got to my feet. After gathering up my things, I headed to my car. I screeched on getting to my baby. All four tires were flatter than pancakes. I got me a closer look at the tires, and every one of them had been slashed to smitherings.

Damn this shit! I pulled my phone out and called me a cab.

Twenty minutes later an old junk heap pulled up to the curb and the driver leaned over and asked, "Where you going lady? Just so you know, this cab ain't no motel. If that's what you need, buy your own car."

I planted my hands on my hips and said, "I don't do that anymore. I'm retired." I got into the back. "I need you to run through the golden arches drive through and then I'm headed to Plum Bail Bonds."

He shook his head. "This ain't no have it your way cab. You get in, I take you to your final destination and you pay me and get out."

"Maybe yo ass needs reporting to the better cab service."

The old geezer in the front shrugged. "Be my guest. My cab, my rules."

Thinking how hungry I was, I smiled and said, "How about you drop me off at the drive through, and I'll call you when I'm done eating?"

"It's your ten dollars."

My eyes widened as I remembered I only had ten dollars to my name until I got me a skip. "Whatcha mean it's my ten dollars?"

"Just that. Any trip within Trenton costs ten dollars."

"But that won't give me no money for the golden arches."

"Not my problem."

I folded my arms under my breasts and pursed my lips in my best pout pose. "I guess you best just drop me at the Bonds office then."

"Can't. Closest I can get to there is the police station."

"Well this is crap for a cab. I'm getting out."

The doors locked. Mr. Geezer turned and smiled with his gnarly teeth and said, "Just as soon as I get my ten dollars."

"But you didn't take me anywhere!"

He shrugged. "It's not my fault all you wanted to do was sit in my cab."

"Well I don't take that bus and I ain't paying."

He took out his little phone and made a call. It must have been answered on the other end because he started talking. "Yeah, George Gonopolus please." After a short pause, "Yeah, sonny boy, got me a live one. Refuses to pay me for being in my cab."

No sooner did he get done saying that then there were flashing lights and the sound of a siren. It was a matter of seconds before a fine looking man in police uniform was standing at the driver's door. He leaned down and looked back at me. When he smiled, it was the same smile the old geezer had, teeth and all. I opened my purse and handed over my last ten dollars. The doors unlocked. I wanted to argue, but junior was caressing his hand gun and I wouldn't put it past these two to be the killer. I decided I'd get the tires changed and drive my own car.

Just as the last tire was on, my phone rang. I wiped the drool from my chin as I turned away from the hot guy putting his tools away and answered the phone. "Yeah?"

Connie was on the other end. "Lula, where the hell you been? Vinnie's about ready to have a coronary."

"It's been a long morning. I'll fill you in when I come in."

"Hold that thought. You need to get over to the Italian. You're looking for Trashman. He's one of Vito's new hires and he's known for littering the streets with dead bodies, hence the name Trashman. Anyway, he was pinched for hit and run and didn't show for his court date. I already called Vito and he said he'd have him and his lawyer at his restaurant so you could take him in."

"What about the paperwork?"

"I'll meet you down at the police department. I'll also bring the other three files."

"Okey-dokey."

It didn't take long to get to the Italian. Sure enough, I was showed to a back room where Vito, Dickie Orr, and another man was all seated. The way Dickie and the other man jumped when I walked in, looked like they was scared as the rest a us.

Vito glared at me, pointed his finger in my direction. "You're one of his blond brigade! Damn Morelli bastard! Getting my little princess killed is what he done. How he got my Terri so enthralled with him. Then him doing you, and that Plum girl. Bet she was a poor fill in for her sister." Vito shook his head.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Vito know that Morelli and I were doing the nasty? I knew he had his times with Terri, but that was just for his job. I understood that. But Val? What could he see in that skinny skank whore? I was a might pissed 'cause he wasn't using us to get over Miss Stephanie holier than all get out Plum!

Deciding to ignore the old man I took Trashman into custody. Dickie told his client he'd see him at the cop shop and we left. Sure enough, Connie had the papers I needed when we got to the station. I got done getting him handed over just in time to make it to the bathroom. I hurried into the open stall and had just got sat down when everything came pouring out.

There was a groan from nearby and I heard, "Who the hell died? Man that reeks!"

Then there was the sounds of someone hurrying from the room.

I freshened up and made sure my hands were washed. As I walked toward the exit, I heard snickers and whispers. It was like millions of eyes was on me and I had no idea why. When I got outside, Connie was waiting with the files she'd promised. There was a disgusted look on her face as she pointed to my leg. I looked down and toilet paper with smears on it was stuck to my leg. Oops! I took the files from Connie and hurried to my car.

I set the files inside and then looked around for something to clean my leg off with. There were some leaves nearby that caught my eye. I made my way over and grabbed a bunch of the leaves. Man was there lots of tis stuff. They had it all bundled up inside a little fence with a sign that read Rhus radicans, whatever the hell that meant. I had a good bunch of them and wiped my leg all the way up and included my lady parts. Once I had all the unmentionable off me I looked around and tossed the leaves back in with the rest of them. No one would be the wiser.

Heading back to my car, I got in and took a look at the top folder. A great big smile graced my face as I read that Mooner and Dougie had been picked up for possession of a controlled substance. I pulled out into traffic and set myself in their direction.

I hadn't gone very far when I had to wiggle myself on the seat to take care of an itch in my lady parts. Ah! That felt good but a few seconds later I had to repeat the wiggle. That took care of that, but the itch was back in seconds. This time my leg was itching too so I reached down scratched my leg with one hand while driving with the other. I nearly side-swiped a caddy but was able to right my baby before any damage was done. By now the itching was getting worse and I really went to town scratching to get rid of it.

By the time I got to Mooners, I was barely able to avoid the cars on either side of the road I was scratching so bad. When I jerked to a stop, the front half of my car was in the grass and the back end was on the road. I got out and made my way to their front door, continuing to scratch as I went.

After knocking on the door, I turned and started really scratching. I reached my hand down my backside to my lady parts and scratched from behind, hoping no one would see me, but by now I wasn't as caring about that as I might have been.

I was so into my scratching, I didn't hear the door open behind me and my first clue I was being watched was Mooner saying, "Whoa! Too much information!"

I turned around and his eyes widened. He stepped back and held his hands up as if he was making the sign of a cross.

I glared at him. "I'm here to take you and Dougie down to the station."

He shook his head. "No can do. I Love Lucy is on all day today. Come back tomorrow."

Putting my hands on my hips I told him, "I need that money today so you's going one way or another."

Dougie peeked around the door. His eyes widened when he saw me. "That's a wicked look you have going on there."

My hand went up to my cheeks and I felt around my face. Everything felt okay to me. I got a little tingling itch and scratched my cheek hoping to get rid of it. By now the itching was driving me crazy.

Dougie frowned as he peered closer at my face. "You haven't been around any Rhus radicans have you?"

I thought about the sign I'd seen and using it to clean myself off with. "I might have been. Why?"

Dougie backed up, pulling Mooner with him and slammed the door in my face.

I glared. I raised my voice to nearly a yell and asked, "What the hell was that for?"

I could hear Dougie's muffled, "You got poison ivy! That stuff spreads like wildfire! Go away!"

"I'm not going nowhere. I need money and you two are going to jail so I can get some."

"Yo! Already told you, I Love Lucy's on today. Come back tomorrow. Better yet, come back when the Ivy Itch goes away," was Mooner's response.

I glared at the door and thought about busting in, but the itching was so bad I had to do something. I headed back to my car and made a trip to the ER. Three hours later I had cream on all the affected areas and it was too late to do much of anything else if I wanted to get paid for taking Trashman in today.

As I was going out to my car, I saw Jimmy Joe Bob leaving the hospital as well. His eyes widened when he saw me and he grinned. "Just the person I'm looking for. I need you to arrest me and take me to the police station."

Not one to look a gift skip in the mouth, I cuffed him and stuffed him into my baby and drove him to the police station. The minute I walked in I saw money changing hands and officers laughing. Wondering what that was about, but not having time to ask, I got my body receipt and took off back to the bonds office, managing to get my regular parking spot.

I handed Connie my receipt for Jimmie Joe Bob before ambling over and plopping on the sofa to wait for her to cut me a check. I sat back, relieved to finally be able to relax here where it was safe. There was a noise coming from Vinnie's office and I made a face, imagining him in there doing the nasty. Then I remembered Joyce was deader than a doornail.

Turning to Connie, I asked, "Who Vinnie got in there?"

Connie smiled smugly before replying, "He got a rubber doll in the mail today and has been wearing out the batteries. If my calculations are right, he has one more battery left before he has to go out and get more."

I grimaced. "I think I need some brain bleach."

Both of us laughed at that.

There was a muffled curse from behind Vinnie's door which set us off again. There were sounds of a struggle with some grunting and groaning, then the mechanical whirl of something running past its peak speed.

I shook my head. "I sure was glad to get back here. It's damn spooky out there with this killer running around."

Connie nodded. "Yeah. No place safer than this."

We both settled deeper into our seats and sighed.

**KABOOM!**

**A/N: **Not ours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Down Time**

Eddie and Shirley Gazzara lived on the boundaries of the Burg. A nice two story house that had only recently undergone an upgrade by Rangeman Security.

Stephanie wanted to provide her friends with added security. Eddie was working longer hours now due to his promotion and had an office downstairs. **A very private office. One that Hector and Ranger designed themselves.**

The door could only be opened with a fob, and only three people had access to it, Shirley, Eddie and of course Ranger.

That's how important this office was. The boys had been dropped at school and now it was 'office' talk time for the parents.

Up on the wall was a white board.

Eddie had made the list of the victims that so far were known, Shirley was helping dig up stuff about them using her laptop.

Joe...obsessed with Stephanie, dating 'blond' woman or women ? aka Mrs. Morelli.

Angie Morelli...'Joey didn't talk about his cases, just about family."

Bella...obsessed ding bat "put the eye on me if I don't find Joey's killer.

Joyce...everyone's nightmare...husband stealer. serial mistress.

Norvil...FTA...food thrower extrodinare'

Jeanne Ellen...Cat woman...was stalking Ranger...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honey, I don't see the connection. There are too many blond's still living to question them all. Both Valerie Kloughn and Lula have blond hair. Were they the only ones Joe was seeing? Joyce not only stole Dickie Orr (who is still alive) but quite a few other husbands too. And Jeanne Ellen? pfffffffff, she's never around unless Ranger is around with Stephanie. Who would want to kill her," Shirley stopped talking all of a sudden.

Eddie's waist radio came on..."Attention all units. Be advised an explosion at Plum Bail Bonds" Fire trucks and the morgue are on the way."

"Gotta go Shirl, I love you, and don't forget to lock the office," Eddie said. Heading out the door right after kissing his wife, who knew when they would see each other again?

Shirley turned back to the board Eddie had been writing on. Could it be that simple? Could that really be the tie that bound all these murders together? Moving over to the white board, Shirley picked up the blue dry erase marker and started drawing some lines. When she got done, one name in the middle of the board stood out. She bit her lip. "I know you can't be doing the killings. Not only would that be against your personal code, but you aren't even in town. But there's a whole building of people devoted to you and they are devastated by your absence. Could one of them be doing this in a bid to bring you home?"

She sighed. She looked once more at the board before leaving the room, making sure the door was locked as she did.

_Meanwhile, outside the Bonds office…_

**Eddie's POV**

_Shit!_

The scene when I finally made my way to the Bonds office was unreal. Fireman and police were all over the place. I'd had to park three blocks away because there were so many onlookers. Motioning to Carl and Big Dog, I stepped up beside them and said, "Keep these people back the best you can. All we need is for one of them messing up the crime scene."

Carl nodded. "Any idea yet who might be doing the killings?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

I lifted my hand in farewell and headed over to where Juniak and the fire chief were standing. Juniak turned my way with a glare, "Have you got this case figured out yet? I'd like to catch this killer while there are still people in Trenton alive."

"I'm working on it. Do we know how this one started?"

"I was just filling your boss in on that. Seems someone in the building had purchased a Kiss me Kate doll with batteries. The doll exploded, taking out the building with it."

I was somewhat relieved. "So then this might not have any connection to the murders."

Juniak shook his head. "The preliminary report shows that the dolls…uhm, female part, clamped onto the users corresponding member, and when the batteries got wet, the doll electrocuted the user before exploding. The scenario reads too deliberate to be considered a coincidence."

I shuddered at the thought of being electrocuted in that way. I listened to Juniak and Chief Johnson talking as I scanned the area looking for any clues. With so many people, if the killer were here, there'd be no way of identifying them. Who the hell was killing these people and what was their end game?

**A/N: **Not ours!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Tisket, A Tasket, a Green and Yellow Casket**

**Eddie's POV**

It was nearly eight by the time I'd finished up at the bonds office and headed for home. Shirley was in the family room with the boys and they were watching a video. I wanted to type up the few notes I'd gotten from the crime scene and so made my way down to the office. I used my key to unlock the door and went inside. Sitting down at the desk, I booted up the computer and called up the program I was using to keep track of everything. It didn't take long to type up the few notes I'd collected and then I shut the system down.

It was when I stood to go back upstairs that the words of the white board caught my attention. I went over and read over everything that was there. The blue marker gave me a clear view with what until this moment I was struggling to understand.

I moved closer to the board and debated my next action. I only hesitated briefly before I picked up the eraser and cleaned the board so there was nothing visible there. Setting the eraser back down, I moved from the room, locking the door as I went.

When I reached the kitchen, Shirley was standing there waiting for me. Our gazes met and I took her in my arms. I kissed her gently and softly said, "I cleaned the office."

She leaned back and looked up into my face. I knew by the look in her eyes that no more needed to be said.

_Meanwhile…At the Trenton State Penitentiary…_

**Con Stiva's POV**

I sat staring at the package I'd gotten when the guard made his rounds. I'd purposely not gone to mail call because there was never anything for me. I liked it that way. This way I could sit on my bunk and plan for the day I'd be released. That could be sooner rather than later if everything went according to plan. I had the doctor snowed, now all I needed to do was to convince the parole board that I was rehabilitated so they'd let me out of this hellhole. My gaze went to the picture of Stephanie Plum that I had on the wall of my cell. I smiled as I thought of how I'd let her know I was back to even the score.

The box in my hands once again called for my attention. Carefully, I opened it. Inside there was a green and yellow casket, perfectly carved with intricate details. I ran my hands over the smooth surface wondering who would have sent me this and what it could possibly mean. There was a small button and I used my thumb to press on it. I heard a click and the lid opened.

My eyes widened as I saw the figure that sat up inside the coffin. I brought it closer to my face so I could get a better look. I felt a cold shiver race down my spine as I recognized the figure in the coffin as myself. I went to set the object down and felt something sharp prick my finger. I went to call out…but the world went dark.

It was dark when I woke up, too dark. There was a smell that was reminiscent of the coffins I'd used in my line of work at the funeral home. My arms were restricted in movement as was the rest of me. From what I could discern, I appeared to be on the inside if a coffin. I used my hands to search for the lever I knew would release the lid, but it seemed as if this model was defective in that it had no such lever.

I tried to use my fist to bang on the lid, but the sounds were muffled as best. Something seemed to be restricting the force with which I could work.

Suddenly, I had the feeling of not quite smooth movement and wondered what was going on. There was a jarring thud and then the sound like something hitting the lid above me.

My eyes widened in horror. I was being buried alive!

My efforts to get free became desperate and I tried with all the strength I could manage to force the lid open. When that didn't work, I started pounding and yelling.

I started sweating, my breathing was getting more labored and I felt myself starting to black out. I fought the feeling, knowing if I went to sleep, I'd never wake up again. As my limbs grew heavier, the scene where I'd transported Stephanie Plum from the funeral home to the house where I'd planned to kill her went through my mind. I wondered if this was how she'd felt when I'd stuffed her in that cupboard. Darkness descended…

**Unknown POV**

I stepped into the cell and knelt down to retrieve the yellow and green object from the floor. I was careful not to touch any part of it, using the tongs I'd brought with me to pick the item up. I dropped it in the bag I was carrying and then discarded the packaging as well. I looked at the man lying on the ground, thinking, Y_ou might have fooled the doctors, but that's one parole board you'll never see._

I smiled as I quietly left the cell the same way I'd entered.

a/n not ours


	11. Chapter 11

**Trenton Penitentiary…**

_**Dr. Kildare's POV**_

I stood looking over the preliminary reports I'd just received on the death of prisoner Con Stiva. Although there were certain aspects I couldn't account for, I was convinced this was a clear case of heart attack. I went over to my desk and sat down. Setting the file on the desktop, I turned to the computer screen and typed in the data I'd just received. When I hit the submit button, a death certificate popped up on the screen. The only thing that was left for me to do was enter cause of death. Once I did that, this case would be closed. I clicked on the line I needed and typed in, _heart attack._ My hand hovered over the submit button for several seconds as I let the information race through my mind once again. I was positive this was right…well, mostly positive.

Guess that's why I got this job in the bowels of society instead of the practice on Park Avenue. I really should have paid attention more in classes.

I hit the submit button and the death certificate was complete. I printed off a copy to send through the proper channels, then closed down my computer so I could go home to my wife. Placing the death certificate in the folder, I stood and made my way over to the door. I flipped the light switch off as I moved through the door, not bothering to look back into the room. The men would be coming soon for the body so they could take it to the funeral home.

_Meanwhile…Inside the prison morgue…_

"Charlie! Looks like we have a body for transport."

A grizzled old man with a pronounced limp moved into the room. He moved over to the young blond, standing beside the corpse and took a look at the deceased. The old man cackled. "I knew Stiva would be paying for his sins sooner rather than later."

"Whatcha mean?"

The old man looked up into the eyes of his young cohort. "Stiva was gloating that he was going before the parole board and how he had the good doctor snowed on how he was a changed human being."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I remember hearing that. I don't know that he'd changed all that much. I mean, I'd heard him talking about how he was going back home and paying people back first thing he was free."

Charlie cackled again. "Guess he won't be paying anyone for anything no more."

Charlie moved closer so he could set the gurney in motion. His eyes narrowed as he saw a tear falling from Stiva's eye. The grizzled old man smiled.

**Ranger's POV**

I clicked on the new email in the inbox and quickly read the message there. The corner of my mouth lifted slightly in a smirk as I read the message hidden within the altered nursery rhyme.

_Three blind mice. _  
_Three blind mice._  
_See how they run._  
_They all blew up cause the one with the doll,_  
_Couldn't keep his pants zipped up._  
_Did you ever see such a mess,_  
_As three blind mice._

There was a space, and then below that were the words:

_A Tisket a Tasket, the green and yellow casket._  
_A finger prick, and poison too, now tears are all _  
_that's left to hear._

I opened the door in my desk and took out the paper once again with the names on it. I marked off Vinnie, Connie, Lula, and Con Stiva. Placing the paper back inside the envelope before putting it back in the drawer and locking it, I turned to the last line of the email.

_Little Miss Muffet_  
_Sat on her tuffet_  
_eating her curds and whey._  
_Along came a spider, and sat down and beside her,_  
_and frightened Miss Muffet away._

There was a knife acting as an exclamation point at the very end of the verse. I hit the response button and typed in:

_Understood. Phasers on stun, Kirk out._

I hit send before closing down the computer and standing to make my way out to the den where I'd left Stephanie talking on skype to Mary Lou and Shirley.

As I walked into the room, the ladies were just saying goodbye to my babe and Stephanie's eyes were lit with laughter. The visit had done her good, and I couldn't wait till I could take her back where she belonged. I knew my men were anxious to have her home and were getting cranky in their dealings with the scum of Trenton. There'd been reports of skips winding up with broken bones, clients being wary to call with minor issues of glitches in the security that was set up for their businesses, and general grumbling.

We needed to get Babe home soon before my business was in jeopardy. Not that the business mattered to me. For all I was concerned they could burn it to the ground and it wouldn't matter. To me, my Babe was everything.

As if she'd sensed I was behind her, which she more than likely had, Stephanie turned to watch me enter the room and make my way over to sit down beside her.

Once I was seated beside her, I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her. Kissing her temple I told her, "I love you, Babe."

She leaned back into me and tilted her head so that she was looking up at me. "You are my world, Carlos. I love you more than anything else in the world. I'm not complete till I'm in your arms."

Our gazes locked and I leaned in to whisper, "I feel the same about you, Babe."

She snuggled into my chest and we sat there looking out the huge glass wall that gave us the perfect view of the ocean.

I absently caressed her arm as we sat there. I felt her hand on my chest as she explored by caressing me in return. It felt right. As much as I enjoyed the physical side of our relationship, sitting here doing nothing more than holding her as we caressed each other felt just as right as making love had this morning before we'd left the bed.

I loved sitting here like this with her. I could lose all track of time when I was with Stephanie. When I felt her lips on my neck, I was shaken out of the thoughts I'd gotten lost in and looked down into her beautiful face.

She was looking up at me and our gazes locked. I could see the hunger in her eyes and mine heated in answer. I leaned down, covering her mouth with my own and groaned as her lips parted, ready for mine to possess them.

Within moments my body was on fire for her and I stood with her in my arms and strode toward the master bedroom just off the den. I gently laid her on the bed before disposing of our clothing and following her down. I had more than enough energy to make sure we were both happy before we fell into an exhausted slumber.

**A/N: ** Not ours. But I do wish I had the exclusive rights to Ranger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Helen POV.**

I couldn't help the scream that came out of me as I was startled awake. The crash of the whiskey bottle from my fingers was what did it.

_**Empty.**_

_**Just like my life.**_

All because of Stephanie.

Marrying a man beneath her.

Why was it that my daughter never did what I wanted? Frank left me months ago, the same with my mother. I should be glad for that one. Edna Mazur was a big fat black zero on my standing in the Burg. If it wasn't for her and Stephanie, I would still be married.

And now there is a killer in Trenton, on the prowl. I was in shock when Joey died. I had always thought of him as my son, which if Stephanie would have _done the right thing _he would at least be my son in law. I had him over for dinners at least three times a week, just hoping he would bring his new girlfriend _that should have been Stephanie._ He just blushed and said she was just a 'friend', even when I asked him what she looked like and if I knew her, Joe just told me she was a blond and smirked.

I about fell out of my chair at the kitchen table when Valerie walked in blond, it couldn't be her, _could it?_ I asked her point blank just who she was dating, and the way she was blushing I almost thought it was Joey.

Well, there was nothing wrong with that, _Valerie was even better than her little sister._

_**Hearing a noise from downstairs had me clutching my flannel nightgown even tighter. For some reason, I'm scared to death in my own home. No one can get in here, could they?**_

_**I hear another sound, what on earth can that be? I know I need to go downstairs to see, but all I can do is keep my eyes glue to the top of the staircase from my bed.**_

_**Waiting.**_

_**Listening.**_

_**Watching.**_

_**The house phone that used to be by my bedside isn't there anymore. I can only afford one line, and it's down in the kitchen. I don't even have a weapon here. Frank and mother took the guns, damnit!**_

Crossing myself, I make a decision. I need to go downstairs and investigate. I caught a glimpse of myself in the dresser mirror. Fat pink sponge curlers in my hair, I had to reach up and straighten my scarf, keeping them all tucked in nice and tight.

I tried to remember that song of Angie's I heard...'put one foot in front of the other,' but that phrase was all I could remember.

Finally, I was able to flip the light switch on for the hallway. There was nothing outside my bedroom, and I let out a sigh of relief as I made it to the stairs.

_**Maybe I didn't really hear a sound. **_

_**I should just stay in bed.**_

_**But...**_

_**Now that I'm up, I really need a drink.**_

I noticed my hand was shaking as I touched the stair railing, it seemed like it was shaking as bad as my heart was thumping.

I knew once I was downstairs, everything would be fine.

No worries.

Just getting down the stairs was the problem.

_**Breathe In.**_

_**Breathe Out.**_

_**I could do this.**_

_**I never realized how much the stairs squeaked until now. I always was able to sleep right through the night before.**_

_**Before the killer started all of this.**_

_**When I still had a husband.**_

_**And a family to take care of. **_

_**That was all Stephanie's fault again. Here I am, in HER childhood home ALONE and no I could get ahold of her I would cheerfully ring her neck myself.**_

_**Later, much later I would find her and let my daughter know just what I thought of her.**_

_**Now, I have a bottle to get.**_

_**And, I'm almost there.**_

I flipped the switch to the kitchen and dining room, scared to walk into the rooms. I just took a deep breath and kept putting my feet one in front of the other...

I pushed the swinging door open to the kitchen, and saw the worst sight in the world...

my own sweet precious daughter, Valerie was in a pool of blood, a butcher knife sticking out of her back. I started backing up to the stairs all the while screaming at the insanity of it all...

_**Was that my own knife I saw in her back?**_

_**I turned around to run up the stairs, when I came face to face with...**_

"Hello Helen."


	13. Chapter 13

**Eddie's POV**

I swallowed hard as I sat in my car. Dealing with Helen Plum under normal circumstances was trying at best, and these were less than normal circumstances. When her call had come into the station, switchboard had forwarded it to me and here I was sitting in my car outside her house, stalling till the meat wagon showed up so I wouldn't have to be alone with the crazy old bat.

As if she sensed my arrival, the front door opened and the porch light was turned on. Helen stepped out onto the porch in her purple robe, granny nightgown, and huge pink curlers covered up with a scarf over her head. I rolled my eyes as she started waving her arms in the air over her head. Her voice was loud enough that several of the neighboring lights went on as she said, "Youuuuuu whooooooooo!"

Shit! If I didn't go up there, she'd be waking the whole neighborhood. Biting the bullet so to speak, I climbed out of my car and made my way to the front door. I'd just stepped onto the porch when the bus and the rest of the cars showed up.

I grinned on seeing Carl and Big Dog step out of their car. I knew they wouldn't be anymore pleased about having to deal with Stephanie's mother than I was. Served the bastards right, though, for all the betting they'd done on Steph over the years. Karma was truly a bitch and it was biting them in the ass now.

I turned to Helen and grimaced at the reek of alcohol emanating from her. She swayed slightly and leaned in closer to me, whispering. "I…saw…the…killer! You gotta save me!"

Wondering if this could be the break we needed or just a drunken hallucination, I calmly asked, "Can you describe them?"

She nodded her head like one of them bobble-head dolls. "She was wearing a grannygown with…polka dots, ana p…p…purple robe. She ad bunnnnnny slippers on er feeeeet, an erairwas in curlers with a sc…arf over her…ead."

Holy shit! What the hell was going on here?

By now, Carl and Big Dog had joined me and I motioned to Carl. "I'd like you to stay here with Mrs. Plum while Big Dog and I take a look around inside and secure the scene."

I had to bite my cheek to keep from bursting out in laughter at the look on Carl's face. I thought to myself, _that will teach you for betting on Stephanie just to make a profit. _

It didn't take us long to catalogue the scene. Valerie was lying face down with one of the knives from the butcher block sticking out of her back. The look on her face seemed surprised. Could it be that she knew the killer and was shocked that the person would want to kill her? Or was it merely shock when she felt the blade go into her body? After dusting for prints and making sure we had everything we'd need, I motioned for the guys to let them know they could take the body.

I followed them out, stopping on the porch to speak once again with Helen. I got a kick at the horrified look on Carl's face, and wondered what she'd been doing to put that look on his face.

Turning to Helen, I told her, "I'm sure you know that you won't be able to go back into the house until we've had a better chance to go over everything. Carl and Big Dog will give you a ride somewhere if you have someone you could stay with."

Helen swayed on her feet. Her face crumpled. She wailed, "I dongot nowhere to go." Great racking sobs came out of her mouth but there wasn't a tear in sight.

Crap! I was having an inner debate whether I'd be stuck taking her home with me and putting her in the spare room over the garage, when the door to the other half of the duplex opened and Mable stepped out with a resigned look on her face.

She smiled weakly and said, "She can come stay with me." Then as if she'd had an unpleasant thought, her eyes widened and she hurried to add, "Just for a day or two. That is all the time the police should need, right officer?"

I smiled, relieved I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch for taking her into my home and nodded. "Yes ma'am. I'll put a rush on it for you."

Helen went into the house next door and Carl turned to me. "I thought you were a goner there for a minute."

I nodded. "Me too. I would have been sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. All right, head out after you get the caution tape up. We'll get everything else processed in the next two days. I want to make good on my promise to Mable."

**Unknown POV**

I stood smiling as I watched her lying in the bed, looking so peaceful, sleeping in her drunken stupor. She started stirring restlessly as the first strains of the song played.

_There was an old woman all skin and bones_  
_O-O-O-O-O-O_  
_She lived down by the old graveyard_  
_O-O-O-O-O-O_  
_One night she'd thought she'd take a walk_  
_O-O-O-O-O-O_  
_She walked down by the old graveyard_  
_O-O-O-O-O-O_  
_She saw the bones a laying around_  
_O-O-O-O-O-O_  
_She went to the closet to get a broom_  
_O-O-O-O-O-O_  
_She opened the door and…_  
_BOO!_

Her eyes opened as the "boo" sounded and she sat upright in bed, pulling the covers to her chest.

I knew what she would see. The eerie glow surrounding me was a brilliant special effect. Guess it paid to have talented friends. I was dressed the exact way as I was when she'd turned and ran into me on the night her precious Val's life ended with the blade from one of her own kitchen knives stuck in her back.

My smile widened as I saw the look of horror on her face and I said, "Hello, Helen. Welcome to hell."

Helen Plum's screams could be heard throughout the neighborhood. Lights went on in all the surrounding houses for the fourth night in a row. The sound of police sirens could be heard and I knew my time was limited.

I stepped closer and whispered, "End it now, Helen Plum. Before they send you to the Looney Bin." I pressed the button so my eyes would appear red and the rest of my body would appear to be engulfed in flames. "If you come to my domain…you'll die by your own hand."

The maniacal laugh I'd perfected for this gig was fun, especially when Helen redoubled her efforts to wake the entire neighborhood with the intensity of her screams.

The lights went out and there was total darkness. I put on the infa-red glasses and made my way through the house so I could slip out before the police arrived, stopping momentarily beside the picture of the family that was hanging on the wall of the living room.

I raised my gloved hand to touch the cheek of the woman who meant more to us than our own lives. I couldn't stop the, "Beautiful!" that escaped my lips.

We had this timed to the second, and I made good my escape. When I made it to the black SUV parked at the curb three blocks over, I climbed inside and gave my partner a fist bump. In seconds, he had the vehicle in gear and we were on our way back to the place where we existed but no longer felt like a home. It wouldn't be home again until Stephanie was back in our midst.

**Eddie's POV**

I was once again in the unenviable position of having to deal with Helen Plum. This was the fourth night in a row that we'd been called to the residence. I'd talked to Juniak earlier today and we'd come to an agreement if this were to happen again. It was time to do what I should have the night Val was murdered.

I climbed out of my police car, making my way to the house and knocking. I had time to notice that every light in the house was on before the door was ripped open and Helen started blubbering.

"She's gonna ki..ki…kill me! _Help_ me! You've gotta save me! Don't let her kill me!"

I raised a hand. "Who is trying to kill you Mrs. Plum?"

She lowered her voice. "Her. The one that killed my Val."

I took a deep sigh and asked, "The woman in the purple robe? With the curlers in her hair and the granny gown?"

Helen looked at me in awe. "You've seen her too?"

Thinking to myself, _Yeah, I'm looking right at her._ I tried to give her a reassuring smile and said, "I might have. I have an idea what we can do to get you the help you need. I need you to come for a ride with me. Will you do that?"

"Anything! Anything to get away from that horrid woman!"

I made sure the house was locked as I led Helen to my car. I helped her into the back so she wouldn't be able to get out and she wouldn't be able to get to me in order to get me to stop the vehicle.

Once she was secure, I climbed in and headed for the Trenton Heights Sanitarium. I'd called Dr. Jekyll and let her know that we were on our way before I'd gone to Helen's house. She'd assured me they'd have everything ready for our arrival.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to the state of the art mental hospital and climbed out of my car. I went to the back and opened the door to help Helen out.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Noooooooooo!" She shook her head like wet dog trying to get dry. "She said if I went in there I'd dieeeeeeee!"

Three men in white coats stepped over to help me get Mrs. Plum out of the car and into the building. For a middle-aged housewife that drinks too much, she was a handful to get inside the building.

We finally managed it and a petite woman of about sixty stepped up to us and smiled. "Hello. You must be Helen. Come with me, dear, and everything will be just fine. You are perfectly safe here."

Helen seemed to calm at the gentle tone of the other woman and she went willingly with her. I took a relived breath and signed the paperwork necessary to get an evaluation done, handing the Hispanic man the court order. As I walked out of the building, I was glad that Juniak had arranged a court order for Helen to have a psych eval if we'd gotten another call.

I climbed into my car and headed home.

**Helen's POV**

I followed the woman to a room that had a bed and not much else. She stepped aside so I could enter. I went over and sat on the bed, wondering what had happened to my life. I looked up to thank the woman and froze. My worst nightmare was standing there in the doorway. I tried to scream but it was lodged in my throat and I couldn't get anything out.

The woman in front of me said, "Hello, Helen."

**A/N: **not ours. We'd love to know what you're thinking. If you're not sure what to review, tell us who you think the killer is or you could tell us who you think is next. We'd love to know if anyone's figured this out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tank's POV**

I sat looking at the email that had just popped into my inbox, my hand hovering over the button that would call it up on the screen. Things were progressing rather well, all things considered. The list was getting shorter every day. I opened the document and read; _necessary to be out of sight for a while. Going undercover at the sanitarium. Soon we'll have our Angel back home where she belongs._

I hit reply and typed out, _Understood. We'll circle the wagons and hold off the vultures._

Smiling, I hit the send button. It looked like the rest of the trash was going to get a reprieve for the next few days. I reached for the phone and lifted the receiver to my ear. Punching in a number, I waited for it to be answered.

I was just about to hang up on the fifth ring when the ring was interrupted and a voice asked, "What you need?"

Knowing he would understand what I was saying, "Eyes on Stark," was my only answer before I replaced the receiver in the cradle and went back to the work before me. I smiled as I thought about the events yet to come.

**Helen's POV**

I'd been here for a week. A lifetime could happen in one week. Ever since I'd seen her standing in the doorway to the room where I was being held prisoner, my life was no longer my own.

They'd given me something to make me sleep that first night. Whatever it was made me groggy the next day when I woke up with a killer headache. Worse… There was no alcohol in this place, and no way to get out and get any either.

One week. Seven days. That was one hundred sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. Sixty thousand, four hundred and eighty seconds. That's how long it had been since my last drink. I felt every miserable second of that time. I'd dreamed of snatching Eddie bald by plucking every hair on his body for bringing me here and leaving me in this hellhole. I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist as the shakes started all over again.

There were sounds at the door and I glared at the offending object as the handle was twisted and it started to slowly open. I looked at the woman standing in the doorway. I was really starting to hate that granny gown, purple robe, bunny slippers, and big pink curlers in the hair with a scarf over the head.

"And how is my patient today? Have a nice sleep, did we?"

I refused to answer. I would not break. I was Helen Plum. I had important standing in the 'Burg and I wouldn't let this get to me. Look out for those who crossed me when I got out of here though.

The woman at the door sighed. "You're making this much harder than it has to be, dear. But if you want to spend the rest of your life in here…there's nothing I can do to stop you." She turned to leave.

I was just about to change my mind and say something when the door closed and it was too late. I sighed. I needed a drink. The shaking got worse. When it stopped, I was too exhausted to do anything other than close my eyes and try to sleep.

A door creaked open and I heard footsteps coming closer. I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the noise. There standing before me was the woman that had killed my Valerie. It's like she was glowing in the dark. The smile on her face was like a nightmare come to life. I cowered in my bed, praying she would shut the door and go away.

"Hello, Helen. Time for your medicine, dear."

I shook my head. No! I didn't want the medicine. No! Why me? Why were they tormenting me this way?

The doctor went to give me the injection and I lunged at her. I didn't see the two men in white coats beside her and they grabbed me and held me in place so the doctor could inject that poison into my system.

It burned all the way into my bloodstream and my arm felt like it was on fire. I cried out, "No! Why me? Why are you doing this to me?"

She smiled at me. "Why, this is what happens to girls who disappoint their mothers."

My eyes rolled back in my head and the world was black. I knew this wouldn't last. It never lasted. Just like the other times, my eyes felt like cut glass was being pressed into them. I opened them with difficulty but slammed them back down over my eyes as I saw the spiders crawling out of the walls.

I started to cry as the horror that was my cell. I could hear the voice…it was calling me to end it. I could hear it whispering in my mind. _Helen…end it all. End it now. Do the right thing._

I could take it no longer. I flew off the bed over to the door and started pounding on the door as hard as I could. Sobs were racking me as I screamed, "Let me out, let me out! Please, please, let me out!"

My body started shaking and more bugs poured out of the walls. My eyes widened in horror as I saw them crawling out of my very skin and start crawling all over me.

That voice…it taunted me. _You're such a disappointment Helen Plum. What kind of mother are you? Gloria Rizzo's mother doesn't treat __**her**_ _the way you treat Stephanie. Bernice Giobaldi's mother doesn't treat __**her**_ _the way you treat Stephanie. None of the other 'Burg mothers are the disappointment that you are. End it Helen…end it, __**now**__!_

My sobs grew louder and I pounded on the door as hard as I could. "Let me out of here! Please, please, let me out of here!" I sank to the ground as my tears took over and I lost control.

It took several moments before my mind started working again. _Why did this keep happening? I've done these things before…haven't I? Or am I just dreaming that the same things are happening over and over? It all feels so real. I feel like I've been doing this for days._

I pulled myself up, wrapping my arms around my knees. I started rocking myself back and forth. It was the only thing that seemed to calm me. I kept my eyes closed as I continued to rock. My mind repeating my mantra. _This is all Stephanie's fault. She's the one that did this to me._

As if the walls could hear my thoughts there was maniacal laughter. Then I could hear a woman saying, "You're delusional, Helen. Stephanie has nothing to do with this. I'm the one that put you here."

I looked up and screamed as the woman in curlers and the purple robe was back. I couldn't stop the scream from escaping. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N not ours**_

_**A/U...is it all what it seems to be? Really?**_

_**Next update will be on Monday...**_

_**cheeky grin.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Unknown POV**

My job today was to have eyes on Stark. I was more than a little pissed to see what was going on. It seems the Slayers were walking around with a new flunky out of California by the name of Trashman. He was a good friend of Junkman's and had come here to find out about the "white bitch" that had got his boy burned.

I absently played with the blade of my knife as I watched the men talking in the alley. Trashman and the three Slayers that were with him were talking to a couple of Kings that were friendly to the other gang.

None of them knew that I could hear everything they were saying. At this point, they were totally unaware of what would be coming their way when the one that was chosen as the Terminator was set loose on them.

I felt the smile slip onto my face as I thought about what would happen to them. As much as I wanted to take them out myself, I'd promised to accept the person chosen, and to point, they'd been exemplary in their work. I lifted my phone to my ear and connected to the number programmed into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Affirmative. The trash is ready for disposal."

There was a slight pause, something most people wouldn't notice, but then I wasn't most people.

"Understood. Location?"

I rattled off where I was sitting and as soon as I'd finished, the call disconnected. No goodbye, have a nice day, or any other pleasantry. Just the click of the call being disconnected.

**Trashman's POV**

I heard a scraping sound and nearly jumped outta my skin till I saw it was just some dumb-fuck cat. I didn't know why I was so jumpy. After all, I was the best of the best and no Terminator was gonna get ta best o me. Terminator. Tsk. I smirked as I thought about the beat down I was gonna put on that dude. When I got through wit him, his own momma wouldn't know him.

There was only three Slayers willing to help me find the white bitch that was responsible for my man Junkman being wasted. Lucky for us they had a couple of friends from the Kings that was willing ta help get the info I needed to waste the bitch.

I smiled as I thought about the fun I was goin' to have before I put her lights out for good. I was gonna teach that white bitch who she done messed with.

There was a clanging sound and the other suckers took off out a the alley like they just done got scalded. I shook my head and said, "Cat, you best hope I don't find you, 'cause I'd be ta one to set fire ta ya and leave ya ta burn.

I headed for the street, hoping the idiots that brought me here was still waiting so I had a way back to Comstock where my car was. As I left the alley, I nearly ran down a shrimp of a guy. Course, me being six feet five, most people was shrimps ta me.

I snarled at the newcomer. "Get outa my way."

He didn't move.

My eyes narrowed and I made my voice even more menacing. "I said…"

Before I could say anything else, he lifted his head and smiled at me. Cold chills raced down my spine and I wanted to run away. There was something frightening about the eyes looking my way.

The voice was soft, the words barely discernible as he said, "It's time to take the Trash out." Then there was a wicked cackling kinda laugh.

My eyes widened as I felt the hilt of the blade slice into my gut. I tried to say something but it felt like I was drowning in my own blood as I slipped to the ground.

As I lay there with my eyes open, unable to move, the figure leaned over me and whispered, "No one hurts my angel."

I was vaguely aware of the person moving away as darkness claimed me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n not ours...kinda sorta au as well...**

**any guesses?**


	16. Chapter 16

Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Mo

**Eddie's POV**

I tossed the pen down on the desk and let out a frustrated sigh. I knew where this was leading. Shirley had that figured out in short order. Lucky me, not everyone was as smart as my wife. I'd heard the comments at the station today, though, people wondering if one of the members of RangeMan were behind these killings. If a moron like Gaspick could make the connection, then it was time to make the hard calls and take a look at them seriously. After all, who else in this town had those kinds of skills to get to this many victims without being caught?

I'd gone to RangeMan and talked with each of the guys. Every man had video confirmation that he was elsewhere at the times of the killings though. I had video of each member of Rangeman doing their job at the time of each killing. Those men that were off duty were accounted for as well because they were in places like Pino's, Shorty's, or had dates with them.

I had less now than I'd had before Val was murdered. At this point, my best suspect was Helen Plum. After all, the description she'd given me of the person who'd killed Val was her own.

Yesterday when I'd been called to Stark for another murder, I'd thought I wouldn't have to worry about this being our killer. I let out a disgusted sound as I'd thought about how wrong I'd been about that.

When I'd arrived on the scene and had seen Hector, I'd thought I was going to have to risk my life by arresting the RangeMan's electronics genius. Lucky for me, I'd learned that he was there testing out a new electronic monitoring device for the government. There was a high ranking General there answering Juniak's questions, saying as little as he possible could.

The upshot of that conversation was that Hector's whereabouts could be pinpointed as staying in the black SUV where he'd been doing surveillance on a skip.

I still had nothing. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on my hands, my elbows propped on the desk. I heard the click as the door opened, but I remained where I was, knowing it was only Shirley.

I felt her hand on my shoulder and then her arms wrapped around me from behind. "Still nothing on the killer?"

I leaned back into her and clasped her hand in mine. "Nothing. I have all the footage that proves it can't be one of the RangeMan crew. Juniak contacted Ranger and has the proof that he and Steph are nowhere near Trenton, and I have no other leads."

I felt Shirley's lips at my neck. "In a way, I'm glad that you don't have anything on them. It would destroy Steph if one of her guys was arrested for this."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Shirley stepped around and sat on the desk in front of me. "So how does this last victim fit in with the others?"

I looked up at her. "He was a friend of Junkman and had come to Trenton to locate Steph and make her pay."

Before I could say more, my pager went off. I looked at the printout and used my cellphone to put in the call. "This is Deputy Chief Gazzara here."

My eyes widened as I heard what the dispatcher had to say.

Shit! At this rate, there might not be anyone left alive in Trenton before this killer was done.

**Unknown POV**

I looked over what I'd just written in the email.

_Yackety Yak, can't talk back. _  
_Asked the wrong questions, _  
_now he's been whacked._

Then there was a line before the words:

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,_  
_Humpty Dumpty was the victim of a great fall._  
_All the kings horses and all the kings men,_  
_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

Under the last line there was a picture of a beautiful table made out of blue marble. I smiled. Hitting the send, I shut down the system. I set the laptop on the seat beside me as I started the black SUV and made my way back to my current post. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

**A/N: **Not ours.

We'd love to know who you think we have doing the killings.  
:) Also who you think we've killed now and how we did it.


	17. Chapter 17

Humpty Dumpty is Falling Apart

**Unknown POV**

I looked around the office building, checking to make sure everything was set in place. I could just imagine what he would do when he heard the tell-tale click. I'd been watching him for a couple of days and the man was nervous. Just yesterday he'd been heading into a building to meet for a case he was working on, and had lost control of the papers in his hands as a car had backfired as it sped down the street.

Once I was satisfied that everything was in place, I put my tool bag on the cart and pushed the janitor's cart toward the elevator that would take me to the ground floor.

The doors opened as I neared the doors and the man himself stepped off the elevator. He gave me an absent look as his eyes darted around the outer office, as if he were searching for boogey men.

I let the corner of my mouth turn up in a grin as I nodded to the idiot and ambled inside the car. Once I was situated, I turned and studied him for several seconds before reaching out to press the down button.

I had the pleasure of seeing him jump as the elevator dinged. Our eyes meet just before the doors closed, and my smile widened as I gave him the finger wave that I'd been practicing. He was shuddering as the doors closed.

A whisper of sound in my ear told me what I'd already known would happen and I moved quickly. I grabbed my bag of tools and climbed up on the cart to reach the roof of the elevator. In no time I had the hatch opened and had climbed out while the machine was still going. Once I was on top of the car, I grabbed for the nearest ladder and started my climb up to the second floor.

I knocked once and at the signal, I opened the door and was hauled out of the elevator shaft. My gaze met that of my partner and we fist bumped before getting out of Dodge.

The fire alarm went off just as we were leaving the building. Blending in with the crowd gathered around, we watched as the idiot came running out of the building.

He sat on a cement bench in an alcove attached to the building. The only way someone would be able to get to him was from above. He seemed to relax, but you could still see the shaking of his hands. His eyes were darting all over the place, and he seemed to be scanning the crowd for something.

The fire chief stopped next to him and I could see the little toads face turning red. I tilted my head as I wondered what was being said.

Someone behind me in the crowd started laughing. Before I could wonder what they had found so funny, I caught the shadow of movement from above and let my gaze go to the crane that was positioned next to the building. Once again, I let myself smile as I saw the piece de la resistance.

A beautiful, blue marble table was being moved into position. The table would be the center piece for a work of art going into the courtyard of the building.

I moved my gaze to the man still seated on the cement bench, then looked up at the marble table.

The fire chief moved away shaking his head and mumbling.

The man shuddered, and as if he sensed the danger he was in he looked up, scanning the area around him. Our eyes met and I smiled once more and gave him the finger wave.

He stood and shouted for an officer, his gaze still locked on mine.

I looked up and he followed my gaze. I had the pleasure of seeing him pale with a look of pure horror on his face before the cable snapped and the beautiful marble table plummeted to Earth, falling on the man as well as the bench, and smashing them all to smitherings.

No more bench. No more table. No more man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n not ours

a/u...are you ready for Steph to come home?

How many of you are?


	18. Chapter 18

**Helen's POV**

I sat upright in bed, sounds coming at me from all around. I shuddered as I pulled myself into a ball. I knew I needed to get out of here, but how was I going to do that when they always kept me locked in this infernal room.

From the light filtering into the room I knew it was close to dinnertime. No sooner had the thought surfaced then the handle on the door was twisted and the door itself was slowly opened

The woman that entered my room was Dr. Jekyll. She smiled at me and I felt my skin crawl. Every time I saw the woman, I had visions of spiders coming out of the wall and crawling all over me. The good doctor opened her mouth and I covered my eyes and screamed as spiders crawled out of her mouth, raced down her frame and covered the floor, scurrying closer to me.

I heard the raspy cackle of laughter coming at me from all around. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Why _me_! Why do you torture me this way?"

"Why, Helen, dear, no one is torturing you. We are here to help you."

All I could do was rock and sob. They weren't helping me. They _were_ torturing me. "I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home!"

There was a deep belly laugh that shocked me to silence. I peeked to see one of the janitors come in and hand the doctor a newspaper. She smiled and I shuddered once again as the spiders crawled out of her mouth and down to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut tight but listened to the conversation the good doctor had with the old man.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Silly man. Looks like no one will be able to put him together again." She laughed. There was a touch of maniacal delight to the laughter.

I drew myself as tightly as I could into a ball and rocked silently until I heard the door close. I peeked, seeing no one else in the room with me, I sat up. There was a newspaper on the floor and I scurried over to pick it up.

I scanned the front page and gasped. Not him! Not my golden boy! He had been my perfect ticket and that daughter of mine had ruined it for me. That was the first time she's thrown a wrench in one of my plans. She'd let her husband down so he was forced to seek his pleasure elsewhere. Then she'd had the nerve to make him a laughingstock in the 'Burg so that my plans for the governor's mansion were ruined. Now my golden boy was dead!

My face crumpled and I started to sob.

The door creaked and I felt the prick of a needle, then blessed darkness.

I'm not sure how long I'd been out. Time had a funny way of slipping away from me. I sat up on the floor where I found myself lying and I looked around. The paper I remembered reading was nowhere in sight.

I sighed. I struggled to get up and went to the door, just like I had every night. Just like every other night since I'd been put in this hellhole, I tried the door handle. I was shocked when knob twisted under my hand.

I opened the door, cursing the telltale squeak from the door. I peeked out into the hallway outside my door and seeing no one around, I made good my escape. I rushed toward the exit and had nearly reached the main door when there was the whisper of sound from behind me.

I turned cautiously, and there standing before me was the same woman with the granny nightgown, purple robe, bunny slippers, and big pink curlers in her hair. I screamed as I felt myself falling, then everything went black.

**Unknown POV**

I was sitting in my office finishing up the email I needed to send. I read over the lines that I'd already typed into the text of the message.

_Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._  
_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._  
_All the king's horses, and all the king's men,_  
_Couldn't put Humpty together again._

I smiled as I thought again just how Humpty had met his end.

There was a knock on the door and I quickly closed the screen as I looked to the opening door. One of the new aides on the floor stepped into my office, she was wringing her hands.

She took a breath and said, "Sorry to bother you, Doctor. But Mrs. Plum has just been found on the floor. It looks like she's been scared to death."

I made the required adjustment to my face. "Oh, dear. I'll be right there."

The young aide left and I quickly called up the screen. I typed in,

_Ding Dong the Witch is Dead._

I clicked on the send button and shut down the program.

**A/N: **Is she? Really? Or isn't she?  
Be sure to catch the next chapter to find out. ;)  
Not ours


	19. Chapter 19

**Mary Had a Little Lamb**

**Unknown POV**

I sat down at the big oak desk in our office and booted up the computer. As I waited for it to do all its checks and balances, I went to the window and looked down at the street below. My hand touched the curtain as I moved it out of my way, noticing the flimsy fabric beneath my hand. I closed my eyes briefly as my mind raced back over the past several days.

Every person on my kill list had been eliminated. Once again, Mother Goose had accomplished her goal and could go back into retirement. After all, Mary would be coming home to her lambs just as soon as I sent the final email.

I let the smile slip and take over as I straightened and turned back to the desk. I took my seat behind the desk and opened my emails. I clicked on the one from the Caped Crusader and read what was written there.

My smile grew as I clicked on the response button and typed in:

_Ding Dong the Witch is Dead._

I hit the return and then once again started to type:

_It's time for Mary to come home to her lambs._

Without hesitation, I hit the send button and waited for a response.

It seemed like it was taking forever for the reply to come so I once again stood and moved over to the vanity table where a coffee pot and several large ceramic mugs sat. I poured myself a cup and doctored it with two sugars and a dollop of cream.

I carried my mug over to the hutch that was strategically placed and with my free hand I touched the face of my beautiful little girl. She was my angel. When she'd felt like she had to leave this place because of all of those awful people, I'd willing gone to Ranger and told him Mother Goose was not happy.

I had filled him in on my plan and although he hadn't wanted me to come out of retirement for this mission, he'd reluctantly agreed. Now it was done.

The ding of the computer told me I had a new email. I made my way back over to the desk and took my seat. I clicked on the new message and read the text. My face split into a huge smile and I was so happy.

Without hesitation, I hit the intercom button and let the rest of the crew know our girl was on her way home.

**Tanks POV**

I felt my face split in a grin as I heard Mother Goose let us all know that Stephanie and Ranger were on their way home. From the sounds of it, every man present was celebrating. After the last few days, I knew it was important for the men to let off some steam so I cut them all some slack.

I knew that Ranger would page me when they were closing in on their arrival time so they could be met on the roof. I could think of no better honor than to have Mother Goose and her partner Jack be Nimble meet them.

Thirty minutes later when my pager beeped I scanned the message and lifted the receiver on my desk to connect the call.

"Hello?"

Once again I felt a grin splitting my face. "Hey, Mother Goose. Just wanted to let you know our girl will be landing in five minutes. I thought you two could meet them on the roof."

"Oh!" I could hear the tears in the voice and waited patiently for them to continue. When they did, it was barely a whisper. "Thank you, Tank."

The line was disconnected and after setting the phone in its cradle I looked at the picture that sat on my desk. It was one of those crazy pictures that we'd had taken one year at Halloween when we'd all dressed up as the last code name we'd used. Ranger had gone as the Caped Crusader, I'd gone as The Green Giant, Lester had gone as Don Juan, Bobby was the Undertaker, and the other two members of our team had dressed as Mother Goose and Jack be Nimble. We'd never thought we'd have need of those code names again. That is until we'd met a little white girl from the 'Burg who'd taken us all under her wing and taught us how to love again.

We were all crushed when she'd felt she had no choice but to leave this town. When the people that tried to beat her down took our sunshine away, they'd brought our beast to the surface. Now that love was returning, we could once again leash the beasts within.

**Unknown POV**

I placed the receiver in the cradle and a gentle voice behind me asked, "What's wrong?"

I turned to my partner trying to hold back the tears as I smiled. "Stephanie and Ranger will be here in less than five minutes and we've been asked to great them."

"Ah. Then we better get to the roof."

I nodded and we hurried up the stairs to make it there before they arrived. We'd just stepped out onto the roof when the helicopter came into sight.

I lifted my gaze, watching as they approached. When they closed in on our location, my gaze met Ranger's. I could swear that I saw his head move in the minutest nod.

We stayed where we were until they landed and Ranger stepped out of the helicopter and then turned back so he could lift Stephanie out and he carried her bride style until they were out of the danger zone of the blades.

He set her down and they both approached us. Ranger's fist came up and I grinned as I fist bumped with him.

The next thing I knew I was engulfed in Stephanie's arms and she was whispering, "I missed you so much!"

I patted her back and said, "I missed you too, dear."

The sound of an alarm going off was loud in the room and I opened my eyes and stretched before slipping into a seated position on the side of the bed.

I looked over at the picture that held the place of honor and reached out to pick it up. "Beautiful little girl. If I didn't know how much that would hurt you, nothing would stop Louis and me from donning our old personas and carrying that out."

I carefully set the picture of Stephanie back on the nightstand and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once I was fully dressed, I joined Louis in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

He turned to me, a strange look on his face. "Con Stiva is dead. It says here he died a week ago and was buried. The funeral home went to a judge to dig him back up because they realized their mortician forgot to embalm him. When they got the coffin open, Con's eyes were wide with fear and his hands were all bloody as if he'd tried to claw his way out."

I blinked, wondering… What are the chances?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**a/n when i sent this idea to christibabe, she gleefully rubbed her hands together and said ...'what if...' and thus this story came about...so between our idea's and her love of unknown POV, not to mention Nursery Rhymes, we are all set here...**_

_**Last chapter is Monday...ready for it?**_

_**NOT OURS**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Ella's POV**

As I watched the two story house at one end of the 'Burg, a monstrous red truck pulled into the drive without slowing down and a big, meaty man lumbered out of the driver's seat and yelled, "Stella! Stella, if that no good little hairy cop is in that house, I'm a gonna plant my boot up his hairy ass!"

The giant reached into the truck and came back out with a sawed off shotgun before storming to the house.

The second story window opened, and a naked ass came out of the window. I recognized that ass as belonging to none other than Joe Morelli. He'd no more that levered himself out the window and was hanging on so he wouldn't fall when the window was slammed down on his fingers. There was the thundering of running footsteps coming from inside the house.

The window was slid open a crack and a naked blond leaned out to tell Morelli, "You have to get out of here or Bubba is going to kill you."

Morelli grimaced and let go of the windowsill, falling to the ground and rolling. Just as he was standing, Stella threw down his clothes and he took off running.

I smiled as I put the SUV into gear and moved to the bonds office. As I got close, I could see Connie sitting behind her desk and Lula lounging on the sofa as Vinnie came out of his office waving his arms and yelling at Lula. I smiled as I pictured him telling her to get off her ass and go out and catch some skips.

Next up was the police station. I was lucky enough to catch that Barnyard woman dragging in Norvil. Her hair looked as if she had three dozen eggs on her head and there was spaghetti and green leafy things sticking out from her hair as well. There wasn't a clean spot on her anywhere.

As we got closer, the door to the station house opened and that creep Dickie Orr stepped out and scratched he crotch on seeing the Barnyard woman. His eyes kind of glazed over and I gagged, stepping on the gas a bit so I didn't have to watch any longer.

As I got closer to Haywood, I caught a glimpse of Cat Woman sitting in her car watching the building as if she expected Ranger to walk out at any moment. I shook my head. She would be waiting a long time. The permits were already in hand and the charges had been set. Just as soon as I did a final walk through, RangeMan Trenton would be no more.

I know it seemed drastic, but this was the way we'd decided to leave town…with a big bang. We wanted this town to know that they were on their own now and we wouldn't be coming back to help any of them. Mary Lou and her family had moved closer to the new base of operations as had Eddie, Shirley and their three boys. Ranger had made a small duplex available to Frank and Edna so they could be close to Stephanie, and Albert and the girls would be living in a fairytale cottage just a short distance away. At 3:45 this afternoon, our tenure here would be over.

I pulled into the RangeMan garage for the last time and parked near the elevator. All of the guys were waiting for me. Louis helped me out and I continued documenting everything. Someday we might take this out and remember the good things that had come from moving our lives here. On the other hand, those good things would be with us in our new location which at the moment was a huge secret.

I slowly did the walk through, making sure that nothing of value had been left. I hesitated as I stood in the kitchen on seven. The lone cookie jar looked out of place, but from where it was placed, it was obvious it was set in a place of honor. I motioned to the object and Tank went over and lifted it in his large hands as if it were a baby. Tucking it into his chest he nodded and we continued out the door.

It didn't take long to go through the rest of the building. The guys were thorough. All too soon we were back in the garage and Louis was helping me back inside the SUV.

We moved to a safe location and gathered around, looking back at the building that had been a big part of our lives. We would be sad to see it go, but we were taking the memories with us.

I nodded and Tank gave the signal. There was a massive explosion and the building crumbled in on itself. After watching the dust settle for several minutes as we stood there silently, we then turned to our vehicles and climbed inside.

Our path out of Trenton took us past Morelli's house. I noticed that he'd made it home and it looked as if Ms. Gilman's car was parked outside his home. We continued on, winding our way through the streets till we reached the home of Angie Morelli. She and Bella were walking into the house as we drove by.

Our final leg through the area took us by the house in Chambersburg where Stephanie had grown up. As much as I'd love to explain to Helen the error of her ways in her treatment of Stephanie, I knew it wasn't to be. As we neared the house, I could see Valerie walking up to her childhood home, her mother at the door waiting for her to reach her. I could feel Helen's glare as we got closer and Val turned as if to see what her mother was looking at.

As if on cue, every passenger seat window went down and we all sent the a finger wave that would have made Stephanie proud. With that, the vehicles sped up and we made our way out of town.

Just before we left the city limits, a newsstand caught my attention and I put a hand on Louis's arm. He stopped and I climbed out of the SUV and went over to pick up one of the papers. I pressed my lips together as I read:

_Con Stiva to visit review board._

I scanned the other names on the list of people to go before the parole board and I stiffened slightly as I came across another snippet:

_Darrell Garone, AKA Trashman and former member of the same gang that Junkman was connected to…_

A hand rested on my arm. I turned to the man beside me. He smiled and said, "Don't worry. Stephanie will be safe."

I nodded, then did what I'd seen Stephanie do countless times. I kissed the two tear drops under his eye.

His look softened as he told me, "Go to your little girl, Mother Goose. I'll take care of the big bad wolves. They won't hurt our angel."

I nodded before returning to the SUV where Louis was waiting. Once I was seated inside, we were once again on our way.

**Stephanie's POV**

Ella's eyes widened as she read about Con Stiva. I could see the picture of Stiva and all of a sudden, his eyes opened and Stiva was looking right at me. I gasped as I sat up in bed, trying to get my heart rate under control. A warm hand descended on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ranger looking at me with concern.

His hand cupped my cheek, and his thumb caressed my jaw. "Are you all right, Babe?"

I rubbed by swollen stomach and gave a light laugh, trying to shake off the feel of the dream I'd obviously been having. "I'm good. But this son or daughter of ours sure did give me some outrageous dream."

Ranger seemed relieved by my answer and grinned. "Why don't you come and tell us all about it."

I was suddenly excited as I asked, "Are they here?"

Ranger nodded. "They just arrived a few minutes ago."

I hurried to slip into clothes that were fit for company and let him lead me out to the sitting room. There was a whoop as I came into sight and Lester lifted me in the air and twirled me around. Before I could say anything, I lost what was left of my lunch from the sudden spinning motion and everyone except Lester and me were laughing.

Les set me down and gave me a wounded look. "What did I do, Beautiful? Couldn't you just use your words?" His gaze went to my rounded abdomen and he whooped and went to lift me again, then froze as if thinking better of it and said, "Hey guys, Beautiful is gonna have a little RangeMan!"

There were more whoops and hollers.

Ella stepped forward and smiled gently. "Let's go get you into something more comfortable."

I looked down at myself and grimaced. "I think that would be a great idea." I looked around at all my family, frowning as I noticed one of my guys was missing. I turned to Tank, asking, "Where's Hector?"

Tank's gaze slid briefly to Ranger, then he said, "Hector had some unfinished business he had to take care of before he's able to join us. He'll be here tomorrow."

I grinned. "Good. It wouldn't be the same without him. I need all of my family with me." I rested my hand on the baby growing inside me. "Especially now."

Once I was cleaned up and had rejoined the group, I told them all about the dream I'd had. How Ella and Louis had terrorized Trenton by killing off the people that were partly responsible for my leaving. I kept looking over to Ella to see how she was taking my dream, because I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings for the world. She had a mysterious smile on her face that I didn't quite understand.

Once I'd finished my story, she patted my hand and said, "I'm honored, dear. I would have loved to do all that you dreamed."

I smiled shyly. "I could never imagine you doing any of that for real. You're too kind and gentle."

Ella hugged me and an odd look passed between her and Ranger. Both of them had peculiar smiles on their faces when I'd sat back in my seat and looked at them. I frowned.

Ranger leaned over and kissed me. "You'll always be safe with us, Babe."

**Unknown POV**

Con Stiva stood talking to the man known around the prison block as Trashman. I heard him talking about the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and how he needed to pay Miss Plum back for all she'd done for him.

My eyes narrowed as I moved in closer to the targets. Neither man was aware of my presence, which was just as I wanted it. I knew that if these two were going to get out, this would be the time that it happened. After all, that ass Dickie Orr was on the parole board's panel this time.

Just as I was ready to sink the blade in, Stiva stiffened in front of me and went down. The look on his face told me he was dead, but if I had any question, the gaping hole where his heart had once been confirmed it. Trashman went down a second later, he too would not be getting up again.

I scanned the area to see who I needed to thank, but there was no one in sight. As I slipped back into the shadows, I vaguely heard someone whistling, the theme to the _Twilight Zone_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**A/N thanks to Christibabe for all that she did to make this story come alive...which I very thankful for. She also has a new trick or treat story...as well as a couple of new stories soon to be posted...**_

_**Go Christi Go. *Cheeky Grin***_

_**Not Ours.**_


End file.
